Faça me sangrar
by luvpixel
Summary: Deidara está ferido...isso é extremamente Yaoi, você foi avisado.[SASODEI] [Título original: Make me bleed]
1. Faça me sangrar

**Faça-me sangrar**

ATENÇÃO

Essa fanfic trata de assuntos fortes (masoquismo, kunais afiadas e afins XD) não recomendo para pessoas sensíveis e blábláblá. Mas se você decidir ler mesmo assim, não venha me xingar depois por favor uu" grata.

**Titulo original: **_Make me bleed_  
**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pretence, essa fanfic não me pertence também. Simples _  
**Autor original: _Shuriken to the face  
_**

* * *

Deidara mordeu seus lábios e fechou os olhos fortemente, rezando para que seu Danna não percebesse o efeito que seu tratamento tinha sobre ele. Ele não se envergonhava de suas tendências, mas não podia suportar presenciar seu Danna o encarando com desgosto. Ele abriu o olho direito só um pouco para observar Sasori que trabalhava rude ,porém diligentemente.

Sasori passou um fio pela agulha e se ocupou em costurar as profundas lacerações que cobriam o corpo de Deidara. Ele se dedicou completamente à tarefa enfiando a agulha através da carne de seu parceiro, olhando de relance para ver Deidara com seus olhos fechados e uma expressão de puro êxtase em seu rosto. Sasori foi pego de surpresa pela reação de Deidara, a visão era a mais erótica que ele já havia presenciado e se pudesse, a preservaria para sempre como a arte suprema. Nunca tirando os olhos da face de Deidara, Sasori aumentou o aperto em torno do braço do loiro e cravou a agulha mais longe e profundamente na carne. Deidara mordeu seu lábio inferior ante a inesperada sensação e olhou diretamente para seu parceiro, luxúria evidente em seu olho visível.

Sasori entendeu isso como um estímulo e pressionou seus dedos contra um dos outros ferimentos, rompendo ainda mais a carne. Seu parceiro mais jovem jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto arfava entre dor e prazer. O Mestre de Marionetes sentiu desejo pela primeira vez em sua vida enquanto observava Deidara. Ele empurrou o loiro violentamente contra a cama e sentou de pernas abertas sobre sua cintura, tomando uma kunai de sua bolsa. Ele usou a afiada lâmina para cortar ainda mais a carne de Deidara enquanto o loiro alternava entre gemer em êxtase e arfar de dor.

Se não fosse pela dor Deidara acreditaria que estava sonhando. Ele fantasiou a idéia dessa estranha tortura incontáveis vezes, desejando que seu Danna o cortasse e machucasse depois de toda batalha, cuidando de seus ferimentos de luta enquanto criava outros. Ele olhou diretamente para Danna enquanto levava a kunai que Sasori estava usando aos lábios, correndo a lingüa através da lâmina coberta de sangue, cortando-a, criando mais daquele delicioso líquido vermelho ao mesmo tempo que nunca quebrava o contato visual com seu Danna.

Observando o sangue correr livremente pelos lábios de Deidara enquanto o loiro ria em prazer, Sasori tinha que admitir aqui e agora que aquela arte era temporária por natureza. Sasori por muito tempo se considerou incapaz de expressar sentimentos humanos e acreditou que nunca tinha experimentado desejo, luxúria, ou amor em compensação por sua imortalidade. Mas vendo Deidara se contorcer debaixo de si coberto suor e sangue ele soube que sempre foi capaz de sentir estas emoções.

"_Danna...me machuque, me torture, faça-me sangrar, por favor," _Deidara sussurrou.

* * *

ok, primeira tradução. Me perdoem se houver algum erro de digitação ou se ainda quiserem me espancar pelo conteúdo da fic...mas se você chegou a esse ponto viu que eu avisei.

por falar nisso, comentários sobre a fic devem ser enviados diretamente a autora original, mas não custa lembrar que reviews são sempre bem vindos 


	2. Um presente, Sasori no Danna?

"**Um presente, Sasori no Danna?"**

Agradeço as pessoas gentis que deixaram reviews me incentivando a continuar isso aqui. O conteúdo desse tipo de fanfic deixa qualquer pessoa insegura. Muito obrigada e continuem comentando.

* * *

Os músculos definidos em seus braços e ombros estavam graciosamente a mostra pela posição que ele mantinha. Sangue escorria dos cortes mais profundos, pequenos rios vermelhos correndo por suas costas e pernas, pingando no chão. O cabelo loiro tinha se transformado na cor do de Sasori na altura das pontas, o que deixava rastros em sua carne ferida. Sasori encarou, bebendo famintamente da visão enquanto trabalhava. Aquilo era magnífico. _Ele _era.

"_Deidara."_

"_...un_?_"_

"_eu tenho um...presente...para você."_

"_Um presente, Sasori no Danna? O que é,un?"_

"_Não está aqui."_ Sasori ergueu um pergaminho. Deidara tentou alcança-lo, e Sasori rapidamente o moveu para longe de seu alcance. "_Não, não. Feche os olhos."_ Deidara fez o que lhe foi dito.

_Sentindo fios de chakra se atando a seu corpo, Deidara abriu os olhos e fitou Sasori maliciosamente, erguendo uma sombracelha._

_Sasori sorriu e usou os fios para dirigir Deidara até as pequenas câmaras onde prisioneiros eram mantidos e interrogados. Ele escolheu uma câmara vazia mais distante e entrou, trazendo seu parceiro com ele e fazendo-o andar até o centro do lugar. E removeu toda peça de roupa que ele estava vestindo._

"_O que vai fazer comigo, Danna?" Deidara riu, enquanto suas mãos desfaziam as calças aparentemente por conta própria._

_Sasori continuou em silêncio, suprimindo uma repentina necessidade de se apressar e transar com seu agora despido parceiro. Ele poderia fazer isso mais tarde. Agora não era hora. Ao invés disso, ele virou Deidara até suas costas ficarem para o mestre de marionetes, e ele encarou a parede distante. Isso removeu um pouco da tentação._

_Deidara sentiu os fios o manipularem novamente, fazendo-o andar em direção a parede até toca-la. Seus braços foram erguidos, acima da cabeça, mais alto e mais alto. Agora ele podia apenas fracamente se sustentar sobre seus pés se se esticasse..._

_E então Sasori estava __**aqui, **__os fios de chakra se foram e os pulsos de Deidara foram fechados nas algemas que atavam prisioneiros contra a parede._

"_Agora eu __**realmente **__quero saber o que você tem neste pergaminho, un," o loiro murmurou contra a pedra, sorrindo, olhos fechados. Sasori lambeu o pescoço de seu parceiro e foi recompensado com um gemido contido. Continuava sem falar, ele recuou até o outro lado da câmara e pegou o pergaminho. Deidara pôde ouvir quando seu Danna liberou o conteúdo, mas não importa o quanto tentasse virar sua cabeça ele não conseguia ver o que era._

_Sasori tomou o cabo e considerou o "presente" por um momento. Ele _ajustou sua postura e agarrou firmemente, elevou seu braço, mirou e atirou adiante.

_´CRACK!_

_Deidara arfou e uma lívida linha vermelha instantaneamente se desenhou de lado a lado em suas costas_. _Aquilo era __**incrível**_.

_Sasori ergueu o chicote novamente._

O enorme chicote aterrizou mais uma vez, chocando-se contra a machucada, tenra carne. Novamente Deidara gritou ante a insuportável combinação de dor e prazer, gemendo contra a fria parede de pedra. Aquilo era muito bom. Ele não sabia quão mais poderia suportar. Parte de si ansiava por liberdade, mas outra parte não queria que a tortura terminasse nunca.

"Sasori? Leader-sama quer falar com você._"_

"Então é melhor você se apressar... O que diabos está havendo aqui?_"_

Ambos o usuário de explosivos e mestre de marionetes praguejaram interiormente. Eles tinham companhia, em outras palavras Kisame e Hidan.

Sasori ignorou os visitantes e se voltou para o que estava fazendo antes de ser tão rudemente interrompido. Deidara não se achou capaz de falar.

"Ei, Sasori! Você..._" _Hidan cortou abruptamente sua sentença quando Deidara libertou um incontrolável, ofegante gemido conforme Sasori o golpeava novamente. Ele não seria capaz de agüentar muito mais.

Kisame saiu educadamente, mas Hidan hesitou.

Sasori mirou e deixou o chicote voar. Quando Deidara sentiu a dor ardente gritou com desespero. Estava muito próximo, ele precisava tanto daquilo que estava quase chorando incontrolavelmente contra a parede.

"Eu vou ao encontro de Leader-sama depois que eu cuidar desse desobediente. Insolente. Moleque,_"_ ele respondeu, pontuando suas palavras com rápidas, poderosas chicotadas. Deidara gritou como um animal.

Aquelas três últimas chicotadas tinham finalizado tudo, mergulhando-o num profundo mar de êxtase.

Hidan fitou imparcialmente o corpo do loiro estremecendo nas correntes. Sasori não deu indicações sobre seus sentimentos, mas estava apreciando a visão em seu interior.

Finalmente o corpo de Deidara pendeu exausto entre as correntes. Sasori cruzou o aposento e libertou-o. O ex-Iwa desmoronou em seus joelhos no chão, e o ruivo curvou-se a sua frente. Deidara levantou o olhar através da franja para seu Danna, e começou a rir ofegantemente.

"Sasori no Danna... isso foi... wow..." ele disse quietamente.

"É pra eu entender isso como que você gostou do seu presente?" Sasori riu.

"Sim, un."

"Eu tenho que ir ver Leader-sama agora."

"Não demore muito. Eu tenho ferimentos em minhas costas que precisam de... _atenção_, un," disse Deidara, com aquele seu lindo sorriso levemente torto.

Sasori beijou-o brevemente, então se levantou e deixou o local.

Deidara rastejou a curta distância até suas roupas e usou a blusa para se limpar, apenas deixando a sujeira que ele tinha feito na parede. Ele puxou suas calças e sapatos, pôs-se de pé com dificuldades sobre suas pernas ainda trêmulas e andou até a saída passando por Hidan.

"Eu não sabia que tinha isso em você. Você deveria pensar sobre se converter," Hidan disse, com uma incomum nota de admiração na voz.

"Pela última vez não."

"Tem certeza? Jashinismo seria perfeito pra você, falando sério."

Deidara pausou. "Sua religião não proíbe atos de prazer sexual?"

"Bem, sim, mas..."

"Esqueça."


	3. Isso dói

**

****Isso dói**  
-  
-  
-

* * *

Sasori olhou desinteressadamente ao redor para a cena de carnificina a sua frente. Eles tinham sido emboscados pela ANBU, por volta de vinte deles. Agora o chão da floresta estava repleto com seus mortos ou agonizantes corpos. Entre os irritantes pedidos de ajuda e gorgolejantes sons de pessoas se afogando no próprio sangue, Sasori ouviu a distinta risada de seu parceiro. Sorrindo, ele seguiu o som para encontrá-lo deitado em uma profunda poça de seu próprio sangue rodeado por cadáveres explodidos, partes do corpo não-identificáveis e pedaços de carne. Deidara voltou sua cabeça em direção ao som de seu parceiro se aproximando, sorrindo genuinamente quando avistou o ruivo.

"Danna, un... isso dói," ele tentou rir, mas acabou tossindo sangue. O olhar de Sasori se transformou em um de luxúria quando viu o sangue correr livre por aquela face perfeita. Ele caminhou lentamente até Deidara, então se ajoelhou junto ao loiro, afastando amorosamente seu cabelo da frente do rosto antes de tomar aqueles lábios cobertos de sangue em um beijo apaixonado. Sasori correu suas mãos sobre o corpo imóvel de seu parceiro, sentindo seus ferimentos: uma kunai atravessando o ombro esquerdo; cortes de uma katana do lado esquerdo de seu corpo; quadril e ombro direito deslocados; um cotovelo quebrado; a tíbia direita quebrada e destacando-se através de sua perna; e profundos cortes de kunai por todo o corpo. O sangue tinha ensopado sua capa e blusa rasgada e agora estava pingando nas roupas de Sasori. Correr as mãos sobre os ferimentos do parceiro foi inacreditavelmente excitante para o ruivo. E ao que pareceu, para o loiro também. Deidara gemia em êxtase, tentando mover-se debaixo do parceiro para trazer o corpo deste próximo ao seu. Sasori encerrou o beijo e sentou de volta, puxando uma kunai de sua capa.

"Fique quieto..." com isso ele manobrou os braços de Deidara acima da cabeça e apunhalou a kunai através dos antebraços cruzados, prendendo ambos contra a terra ensopada de sangue abaixo dele.

"DANNA!" Deidara gritou naquela perfeita dor antes de Sasori tomar seus lábios outra vez em um tenro, carinhoso beijo. Eles se separaram, olhos enevoados pela luxúria. Nunca quebrando contato visual, Sasori abaixou-se, usando uma mão para puxar as calças do loiro o suficiente para libertar a ereção coberta de sangue. Seus olhos fixos nos do loiro, Sasori tomou o membro rígido de Deidara na boca, engolindo instantaneamente seu parceiro, usando lábios e dentes no loiro, o sangue agindo como lubrificante, deixando a extensão de Deidara deslizar facilmente em sua garganta.

"Danna... muito bom..." Deidara gemeu, seu olho visível agora fechado. Sasori acariciou as laterais do loiro enquanto continuava a lhe proporcionar prazer com a boca, ocasionalmente mergulhando os dedos em cortes profundos. A respiração de seu parceiro agora tinha se transformado em espasmos irregulares, Deidara estava tendo problemas em respirar por causa do sangue descendo por sua garganta. O loiro gritou com o orgasmo iminente, lutando para libertar seus braços e entrelaças as mãos nos cabelos do ruivo.

"Ahh! Danna, estou quase... por favor..." Sasori sorriu em torno da ereção do loiro ao ouvir a súplica ofegante. Ele sabia o que fazer para levar seu parceiro ao extremo. Removeu uma mão de seu lugar no quadril de Deidara para segurar a kunai que estava enterrada profundamente no ombro do loiro. Em um rápido movimento ele pressionou a kunai contra seu parceiro e torceu. Pôde senti-la se chocar contra o osso. O olho de Deidara se arregalou enquanto ele gritava e atingia o orgasmo na boca de Sasori. Sasori não perdeu tempo em capturar os lábios do loiro em um beijo ofegante, Deidara gulosamente lambendo e engolindo seu próprio gozo.

Sasori interrompeu o beijo para encarar Deidara. O loiro estava tão branco quanto um fantasma agora pela perda de sangue e começava a ficar inconsciente. O ruivo franziu as sombracelhas enquanto se erguia. Talvez ele tenha sido muito egoísta em seus desejos enquanto Deidara estava em tão grave condição. Ele apanhou seu parceiro no colo.

No momento que Sasori chegou à base o pulso de Deidara tinha se reduzido a quase nada. "Merda..."

Sasori levou seu parceiro direto para as instalações médicas onde o loiro foi ligado a máquinas monitorando seus batimentos cardíacos e um sistema de transfusão sangüínea. Sasori permaneceu de pé e observou os subordinados que tinham algum treinamento médico se ocupar em reparar as feridas do loiro. Ele mantinha a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre.

"Vocês dois se encrencaram no caminho de volta ou apenas deram uma parada em algum lugar para fazer sexo?" Hidan tinha visto Sasori carregar o loiro até as instalações e decidiu ver o que estava havendo. Sasori não tirou seus olhos do loiro ao responder,

"Um pouco dos dois."

Hidan olhou de canto para Sasori, "Vocês deveriam ter cuidado. Um dia, vocês irão longe demais..." Com isso Hidan se virou e saiu alheio ao tumulto de emoções que Sasori estava passando enquanto encarava seu parceiro.

* * *

Na minha opinião esse é o capítulo mais forte dessa fic. Depois vem fluffy 

Deixem reviews


	4. Não dá tempo

**Não dá tempo**

_desculpem a demora a postar esse capítulo...não, eu não abandonei a fic...meu computador que explodiu mesmo, e só agora voltou XD eu não tenho beta, então perdoem qualquer erro "_

ah, e nessa fanfic Sasori pode sentir toque, mas por não ter a anatomia certa pra ejacular ele pode fazer isso através de outros estímulos, não é muito importante pro entendimento de qualquer forma.

**espero que gostem e feliz natal.**

* * *

Deidara às vezes pensava, o que havia entre ele e Sasori? Não parecia ser uma relação apropriada, eles tampouco eram realmente amigos, eram?

Certamente eram apenas parceiros. Estariam usando um ao outro? Seria isso algum tipo de benefício mútuo, acordo não mencionado que eles fizeram? Que tipo de sentimentos Sasori tinha por ele, se é que tinha algum? Quais eram seus sentimentos sobre o ruivo, e sobre toda a situação?

Tudo se tornava muito confuso se Deidara pensasse demais, e isso fazia sua cabeça doer, não de uma forma agradável. Ele escolheu que não pensaria sobre isso sempre que pudesse evitar, e se alguma coisa acontecesse entre eles apenas concordaria, tentando não deixar que nada disso o alcançasse. Agora, ele não poderia pensar na situação de qualquer forma. Precisava prestar atenção naqueles idiotas.

Eles estavam de vigilância o dia inteiro, escondidos juntos em um pequeno buraco em uma área de densos arbustos. Os alvos eram ninjas de alto nível treinando secretamente do lado de fora de uma vila civil. Não eram exatamente do mesmo nível que seus observadores, mas essa era estritamente uma missão de observação. Eles não poderiam iniciar um combate a menos que fossem atacados, nem chamar atenção para si desnecessariamente.

Já que não antecipavam nenhuma necessidade de luta, Sasori deixou Hiruko em seu pergaminho. Era difícil se esconder adequadamente com aquela marionete grande e corpulenta.

Deidara estava ajoelhado na terra áspera. Ele já tinha parado a muito de se concentrar em vigiar os insuspeitos movimentos dos shinobis. A proximidade de Sasori no Danna estava lentamente deixando-o louco de desejo, e pedras afiadas escavando seus joelhos não ajudavam a suprimir sua imaginação hiperativa. Suas calças tinham tornado-se dolorosamente apertadas, sufocando. Tentando ficar mais confortável e recuperar seu foco, ele mudou de posição. Isso não ajudou, e as pedras cortavam seus joelhos, rompendo a pele e com a fricção que o movimento criou em sua virilha ele teve que parar choramingando de desejo.

Um dos shinobis atirou uma shuriken e a pequena e afiada arma voou no arbusto onde os dois Akatsukis estavam escondidos. Por medo da descoberta, ambos os homens suprimiram o instinto de se mover. A shuriken deslizou pela bochecha de Deidara, fazendo um corte raso. A sensação foi de absoluta tortura. Ele fechou seus olhos e tentou ao máximo segurar um pequeno, arfante gemido. O que soou como um grunido. Sasori olhou seu parceiro de canto, imediatamente alerta ao caso do ninja ter percebido o ruído. Por sorte eles não escutaram através do som de um deles gritando uma ordem.

Finalmente a luz do dia começou a desaparecer e os shinobis se foram. Grato, Deidara estava prestes a levantar, mas então Sasori o informou em um sussurro que deviam ficar por mais meia hora para ter certeza de que não havia mais perigo.

Depois de vinte minutos o loiro começou a se inquietar. Sasori o encarou e franziu as sombracelhas. Seu parceiro devia saber melhor, conseguir ficar e esperar quando a situação pedia isso. Suspirando, Sasori cedeu e saiu do arbusto, Deidara o seguindo. Ele estava agradecido por Sasori aparentemente não ter percebido sua expressão, e pelo largo uniforme da Akatsuki esconder a outra evidência de sua excitação. Se Sasori no Danna soubesse provavelmente ficaria bravo pela falta de diciplina de Deidara por perder sua concentração, pondo em risco a missão, e poderia punir o loiro. Então novamente...

Afastando determinadamente os pensamentos de sua cabeça mais uma vez Deidara começou a seguir seu parceiro ruivo de volta à hospedaria, tentando ignorar o doloroso palpitar em sua ereção negligenciada. Ele removeu seu uniforme enquanto caminhavam e o carregou sobre o braço, isso era contra as regras mas esta noite estava quente demais para tais roupas.

Na verdade Sasori tinha notado o desejo na face do parceiro, mas escolheu não reagir. Diferente de outros, ele conseguia se controlar quando necessário. Ele andou através das ruas, tentando memorizar as reviravoltas que levavam de volta a hospedaria. Não era comum para eles ficar em estalagens durante uma missão. Normalmente apenas acampavam, mas para esta missão foi decidido que acomodações próprias os fariam menos evidentes entre os outros visitantes da área e reduzia as chances de serem descobertos pelos shinobis que estavam observando. O ruivo adentrou um beco estreito. Agora eles tinham que andar em fila, o mestre de marionetes liderando. No meio do caminho Deidara soltou um gemido suave e Sasori parou bruscamente, se virando depressa para encarar seu parceiro.

Se aconteceu por acidente ou foi inconsciente ou conscientemente proposital, ninguém pôde dizer. O fato era que o loiro de alguma forma tinha cortado seu braço e bochecha em uma garrafa quebrada sobressaltada de uma caixa na viela, adicionando ao ferimento da shuriken que tinha recebido mais cedo. Ele estava ali de pé, uniforme da Akatsuki abandonado no chão, fitando Sasori com uma expressão que o mestre de marionetes não pôde realmente decifrar na luz fosca enquanto sangue corria livremente por sua bochecha, pescoço e braço.

Sasori se moveu os poucos passos em direção a seu parceiro, parando apenas um pouco próximo de mais a este, e viu o olhar em sua face. Ele mergulhou um dedo na umidade escarlate gotejando da face de Deidara e levou a sua boca. Lentamente, sensualmente, ele o lambeu, olhando nos olhos do loiro.

O olho azul de Deidara era um poço de pura luxúria. Seus lábios estavam levemente separados, e ele respirava com dificuldade. Loiro e ruivo gradualmente avançaram mais próximo e mais próximo um em direção ao outro até que por fim os lábios se tocaram suavemente.

O beijo foi gentil a início, ambos mergulhando nele e se abraçando apertado, mas então as línguas se encontraram e ele rapidamente se tornou apaixonado, ardente. Eles cambalearam até a parede, beijando intensa e desesperadamente. Mãos estavam em todo lugar, agarrando vorazmente punhados de cabelo, deslizando por dentro das roupas, correndo pelas costas, partes de baixo e nádegas. Deidara pôde provar o gosto de Danna e o seu próprio juntos, e isso fez sua cabeça girar.

Sasori gemeu, "Nós precisamos...voltar..." enquanto Deidara lambia e sugava seu pescoço, enviando correntes elétricas de prazer através de seu corpo.

"Não dá tempo," arfou o loiro, beijando-o novamente e esfregando os quadris contra os de seu Danna.

Rapidamente reganhando sua dominância usual, Sasori empurrou Deidara contra a parede e o virou de costas. Ele abriu sua capa, terminando o que seu parceiro tinha começado. A capa foi suspensa sobre o casal, protegendo-os de serem vistos.

Deidara engoliu em seco, o ar faltando e arranhou a parede, tentando encontrar algum apoio. Ele se reclinou adiante e colocou a maior parte do peso em seus cotovelos, enterrando o rosto em um braço.

'_Sim, Deidara?'_

'_Você já se apaixonou, un?'_

'_O que te faz perguntar isso?'_

'_Não é nada. Você já, un?_'

'_Sim.'_

'_E como é isso, un? Como se sabe quando está apaixonado?'_

'_É difícil explicar... mas quando estiver, você vai saber.'_

Enquanto a memória inexplicavelmente girava em flashes através da mente de Deidara, o ruivo desenrolou parte do cabo grosso em seu abdômen, rapidamente removendo a lâmina atada à ponta. Segurando a lâmina nos dentes, ele desceu as calças do loiro o suficiente para ganhar acesso.

Deidara estremeceu ante a sensação do ar frio da noite tocando sua pele superaquecida, antecipando o que estava prestes a acontecer. Sasori transferiu a lâmina a sua mão, e lentamente começou a desliza-la contra a coxa de Deidara. O loiro gemeu de prazer e necessidade, arfando quando sentiu a áspera ponta do cabo sendo empurrada contra sua entrada, tentando ultrapassa-la. Ele não pôde esperar. Sasori pousou sua outra mão nas costas do homem mais jovem e gentil porém firmemente segurou-o no lugar. Ele o torturou por mais alguns segundos, rastejando a afiada lâmina ao redor de seus quadris e barriga. Então repentinamente empurrou o cabo dentro dele. Sem preparo, do jeito que o loiro gostava.

Deidara gritou incontrolavelmente ao sentir a penetração que desejava. A pele delicada rompeu e sangue escorregadio revestiu o cabo, agindo como um lubrificante. Nesse momento ele soube. Ele soube como era estar apaixonado. Então a estocada de Sasori encontrou aquele doce, ardente ponto dentro dele e desceu sua mão até o membro dolorido e gotejante do loiro, e Deidara não sabia de mais nada. Estavam perdidos em uma cegante núvem de luxúria, sexo e prazer.

Custaram apenas segundos até que o maravilhoso êxtase alcançasse Deidara. A liberação que ele desejava e que parecia durar para sempre o atingiu como um trem e ele mordeu seu braço para abafar os gritos de prazer, mas isso apenas intensificou a sensação enquanto ele gozava na mão de seu Danna.

Vendo, ouvindo e sentindo o climax de seu parceiro impulsionou Sasori até o limite de seu próprio orgasmo e ele desmoronou sobre as costas de Deidara, gemendo baixo em sua garganta.

Eles ficaram assim por um momento, ainda ligados juntos com Sasori apoiado em Deidara e Deidara apoiado contra a parede. Através do muro eles puderam ouvir conversas e risos abafados. Uma taverna. Deidara riu interiormente ante o pensamento do que eles tinham feito a meros centímetros dos inocentes fregueses do bar. Mas então uma sensação queimante começou a correr através dele. Isso não era bom... "Danna…"

Sasori agora estava de pé, puxou o cabo do loiro e enxugou-o no interior de sua capa, reconectando a lâmina e enrolando seu cabo dentro dele. Ele estava vestindo a capa novamente quando Deidara desmoronou.

'_Merda.'_

Em meio a afobação se esqueceram do veneno revestindo o cabo e lâmina de Sasori. Evidentemente ele tinha entrado na corrente sangüínea de Deidara e estava começando a agir. Por sorte o loiro tinha adquirido certa imunidade aos venenos favoritos de seu parceiro através do tempo, devido as freqüentes discussões, mas ninguém estava completamente protegido então em caso de acidentes Sasori carregava uma seringa com antídoto em sua capa... em algum lugar... onde diabos estava... rápido... aqui! Ele a apanhou e enterrou a agulha na coxa ainda exposta de Deidara. Levaria alguns momentos para fazer efeito, então enquanto isso Sasori foi resgatar a capa de seu parceiro de onde tinha sido abandonada anteriormente.

Eventualmente o loiro foi capaz de ficar de pé novamente, e se vestiu. O casal fez seu caminho para fora da rua estreita e continuou em direção à hospedaria. Deidara riu enquanto seguia Sasori. Quando eles voltaram a seu quarto foram lavar todo o veneno das armas imbutidas de Sasori, e então Deidara cuidou para que não dormissem_ nada _aquela noite.


	5. Venha para a cama, un

**Venha para a cama, un**

Uma vez de volta à hospedaria, eles tropeçaram na porta do quarto, mãos e bocas em toda parte. Sasori empurrou o loiro na cama, dando um último longo beijo antes de se dirigir ao banheiro para lavar o veneno de suas armas. Deidara despiu suas roupas apressadamente e apanhou algumas senbon[1 do cinto de armas. Com uma expressão de puro êxtase, Deidara perfurou os antebraços com uma das agulhas, suspirando alegremente ante a doce sensação. Vagamente imaginou se seu Danna ficaria desapontado por ter começado sem ele...

Sasori encarou seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro, relutante de alguma forma para voltar ao quarto. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que Deidara já havia começado. Mesmo que breve, a pequena dor do último encontro no beco fora muito estimulante para o loiro. A visão de seu parceiro - dolorido, sangrando, ferido - era muito excitante para o ruivo. Sasori deixou o banheiro a tempo de ver Deidara empurrar uma terceira senbon através de sua carne, dessa vez perfurando a cabeça de seu pênis enquanto gritava. Sasori parou, indeciso entre gemer o nome do loiro em desejo ou ter ânsia de vômito de si próprio por ficar excitado com tal coisa. Deidara o encarou, sorrindo sinceramente, seus olhos entreabertos de prazer. Ele estendeu uma das mãos cobertas de sangue, convidando o mestre de marionetes.

"Danna, venha para a cama, un" Deus, o loiro estava lindo. Tão necessitado e lascivo. Sasori tomou a mão estendida a na sua, o loiro puxando-o para si enquanto deitava-se na cama. Gentilmente, o ruivo arrancou as três senbon da carne de Deidara e beijou cada ferimento um após o outro enquanto o loiro gemia de prazer. Sasori ergueu seu parceiro até ficarem de joelhos frente a frente, corpos o mais próximo possível. Deidara se moveu para beijar o ruivo, Sasori virou a cabeça no último momento para atacar o pescoço do loiro com os dentes. Com um pequeno grito de protesto com a evasão Deidara agarrou rudemente um punhado de cabelo de Sasori e forçou a boca do mestre de marionetes contra a sua, incitando-o a morder seu lábio. Deidara tateou em volta pela kunai que tinha deixado na cabeceira da cama, seus dedos finalmente se fechando em torno do metal gelado.

"Danna...me corte...por favor..._por favor, un!_" As palavrar vieram ofegantes entre beijos.

Sasori agarrou a kunai que seu parceiro depositou em suas mãos. _Merda! _Ele tinha que parar com isso agora, mas a necessidade era muito grande. Os dois eram malditos. Ele deu o primeiro golpe, um corte atravessando o mamilo esquerdo do loiro que levou Deidara a se agarrar em seus ombros, cravando as unhas no que deveria ser carne.

"Danna!" o loiro riu. Sasori não pôde evitar sorrir ante o consentimento de que era ele quem estava causando àquela maravilhosa criatura tamanho prazer. Ele fez o próximo corte abaixo da linha do quadril esquerdo do loiro, e o seguinte no interior da coxa de Deidara. Cada corte mais profundo que o anterior. O sangue já começava a ensopar os lençóis.

"O que você quer, Deidara?" sussurrou o ruivo, "Quer que eu te foda?"

O loiro fez que sim com a cabeça e Sasori o empurrou para baixo, desenrolando o grosso cabo e removendo a lâmina afiada da ponta. Não haveria provocação dessa vez e Sasori empurrou o cabo imediatamente em seu parceiro. O tecido delicado rasgou ainda mais facilmente dessa vez, o loiro não tivera tempo o bastante para se recuperar do último encontro. Sasori observou; seu parceiro com a cabeça jogada para trás e sorrindo, sua expressão maravilhada, o sangue correndo livremente. Sasori começou a se mover, empurrando e quase removendo a extremidade do cabo completamente.

Os olhos do loiro estavam bem fechados enquanto era fodido. A visão era... inspiradora. Sasori tomou a kunai novamente, agindo em impulso artistico. Ele continuou a empurrar contra o parceiro que gemia. Um corte aqui, uma palavra ali... ah, terminou! Deidara gozou, gritando o nome de Sasori quando o mestre de marionetes fez um último corte com sucesso atravessando o abdome firme do parceiro. Sasori sentou de braços cruzados e observou, fascinado, como gozo era forçado a se misturar com sangue. Deidara ainda estava com a respiração alterada pelo orgasmo quando Sasori extraiu o cabo.

"Danna... onde... você vai... un?" O loiro indagou, quando Sasori se dirigiu até o banheiro sem uma palavra. Deidara sentou-se ainda ofegante, uma expressão confusa no rosto, até que seu Danna retornou com um espelho. Sorrindo, o ruivo o segurou, exibindo o reflexo de seu parceiro. Deidara arfou, "Isso é lindo, Sasori no Danna. " O espelho revelou o corte refletido ao contrário, mas ainda assim Deidara pôde ler; _ME MACHUQUE, ME TORTURE, ME AME. FAÇA-ME SANGRAR._

Sasori atirou o espelho sobre o ombro, o vidro despedaçando ao se chocar contra o chão. Ele voltou para a cama, puxando Deidara para seu colo, beijando o loiro ferozmente. Ele tomou o frágil membro do loiro em sua mão, acariciando e pressionando até que seu parceiro estava rígido novamente. Ele fodeu Deidara com o loiro em seu colo. Sasori fechou os olhos quando Deidara enterrou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, braços envolvendo o ruivo firmemente.

Sasori retirou o cabo assim que seu parceiro gozou novamente, ele mesmo não demorando a alcançar o orgasmo. Empurrando o loiro para deitar novamente na cama, Sasori beijou e lambeu o corpo de Deidara, traçando aquelas lindas palavras com sua língua. Ele parou para lamber o gozo que cobria o estômago do parceiro antes de tomar o membro do loiro na boca para reclamar as últimas gotas. Mentalmente sorriu ao sentir Deidara começando a ficar duro novamente em sua boca. Bem, isso já era de se esperar, seu parceiro era jovem. Ele sentiu dedos se enrolando em seus cabelos, empurrando a cabeça para baixo vigorosamente. O loiro era sortudo, Sasori não precisava suprimir ânsia de vômito. O mestre de marionetes capturou toda a extensão em sua boca, usando mais dentes do que língua. O loiro não demorou dessa vez.

Deidara afrouxou o aperto no cabelo de seu Danna, e seus olhos tremularam fechados em exaustão enquanto gozava novamente. Sasori libertou o membro do loiro depois de coletar todo o gozo de Deidara com a língua.

"Danna... un, " As palavras de Deidara eram quase inaldíveis enquanto ele alternava entre dormindo e acordado. Sasori afastou a densa cabeleira loira da face do parceiro e o beijou, permitindo ao loiro engolir a substância salgada. Sentando-se, Sasori estudou os novos cortes que adornavam o corpo de Deidara, sua expressão ilegível enquanto por dentro sentia uma pontada de remorso. Erguendo-se da cama, Sasori cruzou o quarto até o banheiro, por um lado para buscar um tecido para limpar o sangue do loiro, por outro para passar alguns momentos sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Deidara estava inconsciente quando Sasori voltou do banheiro com um pano úmido. Ele se ajoelhou próximo ao loiro e gentilmente limpou o sangue de seu corpo, se demorando nos ferimentos que precisavam de mais atenção. Sasori acariciou o corpo de seu parceiro enquanto trabalhava, aqueles toques amorosos e tenros não se pareciam nada com os de quando Deidara estava acordado. Ele se surpreendeu ao perceber que aqueles simples toques estavam excitando-o muito mais que qualquer quantidade de tortura e sangue. Ele sentou por um segundo, contemplando seus atos. A respiração de Deidara se acelerou em seu sono, fazendo o loiro gemer. Sasori imaginou que o gemido de Deidara fora em resposta a suas ações. O ruivo se deitou lentamente em cima do parceiro; uma mão se enrolando nos cabelos loiros, a outra gentilmente acariciando o rosto de seu parceiro. Deidara se inclinou contra esses toques e Sasori parou seus movimentos. Ele teria segurado a respiração se de fato respirasse.

Quando ficou claro que Deidara ainda dormia profundamente, Sasori recomeçou as carícias, traçando seus dedos para cima e para baixo no pescoço esguio. Em sua mente, Sasori imaginava Deidara acordado, olhos fechados de prazer. Sua imaginação trabalhando a mil, ele moveu a ponta dos dedos para contornar os lábios, ocasionalmente mergulhando um dedo na boca quente de seu parceiro. O ruivo estremeceu quando Deidara agiu naturalmente, sugando levemente seu dedo. Mesmo se quisesse, Sasori não poderia parar agora. Ele moveu sua cabeça para distribuir beijos suaves no pescoço e cravícula do loiro, parando a cada segundo para lamber e morder enquanto sua imaginação continuava a vagar.

"Dei..." o nome do parceiro veio em forma de sussurro cheio de anseio. Ele empurrou seu dedo mais profundamente na boca do loiro, Deidara tentou expelir levemente o dedo em seu sono ante a invasão. A reação fez os olhos de Sasori se arregalarem, como se só agora tivesse percebido o que fazia. Ele congelou, incerto do que fazer. Até que seu parceiro se moveu embaixo dele.

"Deus... Dei..." o ruivo fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio, se permitindo acreditar que o loiro estava desejoso. Ele removeu a mão que ainda estava enrolada no cabelo loiro, movendo-a e deslizando os dedos até o peito de Deidara, acariciando levemente um dos mamilos do loiro. Ele queria mais, isso era _novo_, isso era _amor_. A revelação alarmou o mestre de marionetes. Isso _era_ amor. No inicio, ele estava viciado. Deidara era uma droga para ele, e o loiro, se retorcendo de prazer e dor ensopado com o próprio sangue, era _arte_. Mas, isso tinha mudado no dia em que carregou seu parceiro quase morto de volta a base. Isso tinha mudado quando Hidan o advertiu. Isso tinha mudado quando ele passou cada segundo sentado próximo ao loiro inconsciente enquanto este se recuperava de seus ferimentos.

Sasori lentamente retirou seu dedo na boca do parceiro, obtendo um quase inaudível som de protesto vindo de Deidara. Ele hesitou com o dedo molhado tocando a entrada do loiro. Não era correto, mas então novamente, o que era correto nessa maldita relação? Com esse pensamento empurrou o dedo através do apertado anel de músculos, começando a penetrar lentamente o parceiro que dormia.

Sasori imaginou Deidara gemendo seu nome, os pulsos do loiro gentilmente envolvendo seu pescoço. O ruivo se embebedou da visão de seu parceiro despido dormindo abaixo de si. Líquido transparente já gotejava do membro rígido de Deidara, Sasori moveu sua mão livre para gentilmente acariciar a ereção do loiro, levando-o ao orgasmo em segundos, um pequeno arfar escapando de seus lábios. A visão era extremamente bela. Sasori continuou a penetrar os dedos no parceiro até alcançar o orgasmo logo depois. Sasori desmoronou, esgotado, por cima do parceiro, depositando um beijo singelo nos lábios do loiro. Deidara caiu em um sono ainda mais profundo. O ex-Suna limpou carinhosamente o gozo de Deidara com a língua antes de repousar ao lado do loiro.

Ele estava apaixonado pelo parceiro, _não _viciado em satisfazer sua necessidade por dor. Deidara não era sua droga. Ele era sua obsessão.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senbon são aquelas agulhas que o Haku usa obrigada por ler esse capítulo e me desculpem pela demora XD


	6. O que diabos, Danna?

**O que diabos, Danna?**

**Esse capítulo tem mais fluffy queria agradecer as pessoas que acompanham isso aqui, se não fossem as reviews eu nem teria passado do capítulo 3... XD ah, continuem comentando tá? Muito em breve pretendo começar a traduzir uma fanfic /- nesse estilo, só que OroSasu e espero que leiam também...**

**mais uma vez obrigada e boa leitura**

* * *

Sasori estava fingindo trabalhar durante a noite como fazia normalmente. Fingindo desta vez, pois esta noite não conseguiria se concentrar depois de repensar sobre o que tanto o afligia desde o que havia feito ao parceiro que dormia. Ao amanhecer sua mente estava tumultuada.

Deidara tinha dormido até a manhã puramente pelo esgotamento causado por tantos orgasmos em uma só noite. Mas este também estava inquieto com seus pensamentos, um em particular. No fim ele decidiu que faria algo a respeito.

"Sasori no Danna?"

"Sim?"

"A última noite, un... Está tudo bem? Você não parece tão de acordo com isso como antes, un... "

"Estou bem."

Deidara sorriu, talvez estivesse se preocupando por nada.

"Danna, volte para a cama, un?" Sasori encarou o loiro da escrivaninha na janela. Estivera fitando a paisagem durante horas, pensando. Ele viu Deidara deitado na cama o encarando sedutoramente, levemente correndo a lâmina de uma kunai para cima e para baixo em seu braço, embora ainda não tivesse rompido a pele.

"Droga, Deidara!" O ruivo golpeou a mesa com o pergaminho que estava segurando e se virou irritado para o parceiro, arrancando a kunai e atirando-a longe. Esta se cravou na parede.

"O que diabos, Danna?! Qual é o seu problema, un?" Deidara estava confuso, preocupado e irritado com a explosão do parceiro.

"Você, Deidara. Você é meu problema." Aquilo chocou o loiro, e ele se sentou na cama.

"Eu? O que foi que eu fiz, un?" O tom indignado na voz do parceiro só aumentou a fúria de Sasori.

"Tudo! É tudo o que você faz!"

"Como o quê? Eu não entendo, un!" Deidara não conseguia captar o que estava acontecendo. Sasori arrancou a kunai da parede. Deidara não pôde impedir seus olhos de fitar o gesto com luxúria imaginando o que Sasori poderia fazer com ele com uma daquelas. Sasori notou o olhar do loiro, e isso fez sua fúria se agravar.

"Isso, Deidara! ISSO!" o mestre de marionetes gritou, segurando a kunai. "Você, eu e essa coisa, é sempre assim! Eu não vou mais fazer isso!" Ele atirou a faca no chão e ela se agitou através da madeira polida.

"Por que não? Você sempre concordou com isso! E eu não te ouvi reclamando na última noite, un!"

Sasori apenas viu uma profunda, ardente sombra de vermelho.

"Você não me ouviu reclamando de quê, Deidara? De cooperar com o que _você _quer? Você nunca nem pensou sobre o que pode ser bom para mim, não é? Você não se importa um mínimo com o que eu sinto se seus próprios desejos doentes e egoístas forem supridos!"

"Não me chame assim, un" A voz de Deidara estava engrolada.

"Por que não? É verdade. O que nós temos feito, o que _você _queria que _eu _fizesse, isso é nojento e errado!"

"Não ouse tentar fingir que eu te obriguei a fazer qualquer coisa, e nem mesmo _pense _em dizer que eu estava usando você, un! Você começou essa coisa toda, lembra? Não importa o que seja! Você pode simplesmente estar me usando para uma diversãozinha, un! Mas não se _atreva _a fingir que não gostou!"

"Você não faz idéia do que isso significa pra mim, não é, Deidara? Como é ver você inconsciente em um hospital por minha causa? Como é te ver quase morto por uma coisa que _eu _fiz? Pode imaginar como eu me sinto? Eu não vou fazer mais isso. Não posso e nem quero. Isso não é certo."

Deidara estava irritado demais para captar o significado do que Sasori havia dito. Ele levantou, não se importando em estar despido e exibindo as marcas que cobriam seu corpo. "Desde quando nos importamos com o que é certo, un?" ele disse friamente, se dirigindo até o banheiro. A porta bateu atrás dele. Um segundo depois Sasori ouviu o click da trava e água começando a correr.

Deidara apoiou a testa contra o azulejo enquanto água quente caía em sua cabeça. Isso acalmou sua raiva, e logo ele se sentia apenas... vazio. Cansado. O loiro não confessava, mas se sentia rejeitado. Sasori não o queria mais, ele achava que Deidara era doente, e isso doía. Dor emocional não era tão legal quanto a variedade física. Ficou debaixo do chuveiro por um longo tempo, não queria sair, mas só o fez para descobrir que Sasori tinha ido embora.

Sasori não seria capaz de se focar na missão, sua mente estava muito cheia de argumentos e razões para isso. Então ele acabou vagando pelas ruas a maior parte do dia. Quando abriu a porta do quarto ao retornar naquela tarde, a primeira coisa que fez foi tropeçar em alguma coisa que rolou e tiniu. Olhando para baixo, encontrou uma garrafa de sake barato, agora vazia. Três garrafas semelhantes se encontravam espalhadas pelo quarto, e mais uma de pé na cabeceira da cama com aproximadamente uma polegada de líquido restante no fundo. Junto com as garrafas havia um deformado pedaço de argila no chão e um insconsciente usuário de argila deitado ao seu lado nos lençóis ensanguentados da última noite, vestindo apenas calças. O quarto fedendo a bebida.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Deidara," suspirou o mestre de marionetes enquanto fazia seu caminho através do quarto.

O homem na cama gruniu em seu sono e rolou para estender-se de costas. Sasori parou e se voltou para olhar o parceiro que dormia. "Deidara?" Ele estava acordado?

Respiração profunda e estável fora sua única resposta. O loiro ainda dormia. "Por que diabos você bebeu tanto?" Sasori resmungou alto, sabendo que seu parceiro estaria próximo a inutilidade quando acordasse. Ele não esperava uma resposta, mas então Deidara murmurou em seu sono.

"Danna não me ama, un,"

_O quê?_

"O que você disse?"

"Amo ele, mas ele não me ama," Deidara fez um pequeno grunido e se moveu um pouco, caindo em sono profundo mais uma vez.

'_Oh, Dei...' _Sasori andou até ele e deitou-se próximo ao parceiro. Cuidadosamente, temendo que Deidara acordasse, Sasori o abraçou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, enterrando o nariz no cabelo loiro.

"Dei, eu te amo sim. Te amo, " ele suspirou. Sasori estava repentinamente tomado por uma necessidade de mostrar a Deidara o quanto o amava, de fazer amor com ele. Mas por alguma razão ele se sentiu... _temeroso?_...de contar a Deidara. De deixar a si mesmo vulnerável desta forma. Ele se moveu na cama e beijou o nariz do loiro, a bochecha, maxilar e pescoço. Despiu-se do próprio manto da Akatsuki, o jogando em um canto.

"Eu te amo," ele murmurou, lambendo a depressão da garganta de Deidara e correndo uma mão pelo corpo do parceiro para brincar com o cinto de suas calças. Gentilmente ele o desfez e começou a puxar o tecido para longe do caminho enquanto avançava no corpo de Deidara, o abraçando apertado e acariciando com ternura, beijando cada corte, cada marca.

"Sasori, o que está fazendo, un?!"

Sasori congelou na ação de beijar o corte vertical que tinha feito mais cedo através do mamilo esquerdo de Deidara. Lentamente, ele rastejou para longe de Deidara e se levantou, não sabendo o que fazer depois disso. Ele tinha certeza de que o loiro estava chocado, enojado, bravo com Sasori e com o que estava fazendo, e que agora eles iriam brigar novamente.

Mas Deidara estava se sentando, na beira da cama. Ele pareceu prestes a dizer alguma coisa, para expressar raiva e horror ante a violação de Sasori, então suspirou e deixou a cabeça cair entre as mãos. As pequenas bocas em suas palmas pareceram preocupadas, e lamberam a face de seu dono tentando conforta-lo. Depois de um momento Deidara fitou Sasori, deixando as mãos cairem entre seus joelhos.

"Nós precisamos conversar, un."

Sasori continuou de pé. "Eu acredito que sim," ele disse mecanicamente, com a habitual expressão vazia estampada mais uma vez em sua face.

"Por que você está... fazendo isso, un?"

Sasori não respondeu imediatamente. Desviando seus olhos, ele finalmente disse, "Porque eu quero."

"Mas nós... Por que você não... un" Deidara esfregou os olhos com uma mão, apertando a saliência do nariz. Cabeça continuava arqueada, ele encontrou as palavras de que precisava, "Isso é sobre o que você falava essa manhã, não é?" Ele não esperava uma resposta, não precisava de uma. "Sasori, o que está acontecendo, un? Você não (_me) _quer mas?"

Sem honras, sem apelidos Deidara chamou Sasori normalmente. Algo estava muito errado entre eles. O mestre de marionetes sentou ao lado do parceiro, "Não quero, e ao mesmo tempo eu quero," ele suspirou.

"Eu não entendo. O que quer dizer, un?"

Seria difícil, mas Sasori tinha que tentar explicar como se sentia. Ele pausou por um momento para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem antes de falar novamente. "Eu quero fazer isso porque gosto e posso dizer que você também. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sei se posso fazer essas coisas com você."

"Que coisas, exatamente, un?" Deidara perguntou, cauteloso.

"Isso...machucar você."

"Mas Sasori no Danna, eu _gosto_ disso! Você sabe que sim, un! E eu pensei que também gostasse, então por que não pode mais? O que mudou, un?"

'_O que mudou, aliás_?_' _o ruivo pensou ironicamente. Percebendo que Deidara esperava por sua resposta, ele retomou a fala lentamente, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

"Você lembra daquela missão de algumas semanas atrás?" Quando o loiro assentiu, ele continuou. "E você se lembra do que nós fizemos quando a batalha terminou? Do que _eu _fiz?" Deidara indicou com um leve movimento que sim, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em suas feições com a memória do ocorrido. O sorriso aumentou o desconforto de Sasori.

"Dei, você quase morreu. E teria sido minha culpa por que eu demorei pra te socorrer, Eu até te machuquei ainda mais pelo amor de Deus! Ver você deitado naquela cama de hospital, foi..."

Quando Sasori não continuou, Deidara indagou, "Foi o quê, un?"

"Terrível," terminou Sasori desamparadamente.

"Eu ainda nao entendo, un! Na noite passada você fez isso," ele indicou as palavras cortadas em seu torso, "Por que não quer mais, un?"

"Você gosta da dor, não é?" Deidara assentiu em confirmação, então o ruivo continuou, "Não era fazer isso o que eu gostava, era da sua reação. Eu gosto do jeito que você fica quando eu o faço. Agora eu não quero mais te machucar, apesar de gostar de te ver apreciando isso. Tenho medo de que algum dia eu vá longe demais e que aconteça como daquela vez, exceto que você... não acorde mais," Sasori não costumava se assustar. Estar diante de uma emboscada com milhares de ninjas de elite era muito mais fácil do que aquela simples conversa, mas ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia aliviado por falar o que estava pensando, _sentindo_.

"Sasori no Danna, Eu já disse que amo quando você me corta e me machuca, un. Eu quero que faça isso. Então porque não quer, se eu quero que você faça? Eu pensei que sempre estivesse de acordo com isso, então porque de repente você está com medo do que possa acontecer, un?"

Sasori hesitou novamente. Então ele lembrou do que Deidara tinha falado enquanto estava inconsciente, insensível com a bebida, e atirou toda a cautela ao vento. "Eu não quero te machucar, porque eu te amo."

O olho visível de Deidara se arregalou só uma fração, mas por dentro sua mente e coração estavam agitados. "O quê?"

"Eu..." Sasori começou a repetir, mas foi interrompido quando o loiro falou novamente, de forma preventiva, mas mostrando uma pequena ponta de medo se você souber onde e como procurar,

"Danna, não brinque comigo, un,"

"Não estou brincando," Sasori olhou diretamente nos olhos do parceiro, "Eu te amo," Inferno, se isso acabasse horrivelmente errado ele sempre poderia matar Deidara e ninguém nunca saberia disso.

Depois de longos minutos a mente de Deidara se acalmou o suficiente para conseguir formar uma sentença novamente, "Mas então por que você estava fazendo aquelas coisas enquanto eu dormia, un?"

"Eu queria você, mas se te acordasse você iria querer ser ferido novamente. Eu não quero que seja assim, mas suponho que não pude resistir a você. Me... perdoe," o ruivo cerrou os dentes na última palavra. Ele falou sério, mas era completamente novo se desculpar por qualquer coisa, sem mencionar uma coisa tão importante como essa.

"Então você quer fazer isso devagar e não me machucar às vezes, un... " Deidara agora pareceu ter se lembrado de algo que o estava preocupando. Foi a vez de Sasori fazer uma pergunta difícil a Deidara,

"O que há de errado? Você não quer que seja assim, não é?"

O loiro ficou muito interessado no chão entre seus pés, "Eu vou tentar, por você, un, mas é que... eu acho que preciso da dor..."

"O que exatamente você quer dizer com 'preciso'?"

"Quero dizer, Eu não acho que posso, você sabe, sem isso, un," Houve uma pausa enquanto Deidara mediu suas próximas palavras cuidadosamente. Ele estava tentando adia-las o máximo. "Então talvez... a gente deva... parar com isso completamente, un" '_Oh Deus, por favor não diga que deveriamos, por favor. Seria impossível ser apenas seu parceiro agora, por favor não diga que quer parar..._'

"Eu não quero parar completamente," A voz de Sasori interrompeu a oração interna de Deidara. O loiro agradeceu silenciosamente a qualquer divindade que tivesse escutado. "Mas eu não quero te machucar e ser rude o tempo todo. Algumas vezes você mal se recuperou do último encontro e eu já estou fazendo isso novamente."

"Então você ainda quer me cortar às vezes, un?"

"Com certeza eu quero. Eu gosto de te ver assim, te fazer sentir assim. Eu só acho que talvez nós pudéssemos fazer de outras formas às vezes. Se você ainda precisa da dor então eu o farei, mas eu não posso ir tão longe como nós fomos aquele dia novamente. Dei, eu te amo. Às vezes quero demonstrar isso."

Deidara então tomou a mão de Sasori na sua, "Tudo bem. Nós podemos ir mais devagar às vezes, un."

Eles se observaram por mais alguns segundos, e então o loiro se aproximou e envolveu Sasori com seus braços, enterrando sua cabeça no ombro do ruivo. Sasori apoiou a cabeça do loiro, acariciando seu cabelo. Eles ficaram assim por muito tempo, até que Deidara se afastou levemente. Ele fitou seu parceiro, os olhos de seu _Danna_, repentinamente precisando contar a ele, dizer as palavras de volta, "Eu te amo, Sasori no Danna."

Não foi nada parecido com os rudes, exigentes beijos que ele sempre dera em seu Danna antes. Este era suave, gentil, quase hesitante a início, e Deidara colocou todo seu coração e alma nele. Sasori sabia disso, podia sentir, e respondeu da mesma forma, tentando transmitir o que sentia pelo loiro através do beijo.

Em algum momento acabaram deitados na cama juntos, um nos braços do outro, ainda compartilhando beijos suaves, carícias leves e tenras.

"Eu te amo," sussurrou Deidara entre beijos.

"Eu também te amo," Sasori respondeu no mesmo tom. O mestre de marionetes se virou para alcançar uma kunai, mas foi parado por uma mão em seu braço.

"Que tal não fazermos assim dessa vez, un?"

Sasori agora poderia dizer que Deidara estava errado mais cedo, ele definitivamente não _precisava _de dor. Ele sorriu, e sussurrou sedutoramente, "Me chame de Danna..."

Dessa vez foi diferente. Não melhor ou pior do que as violentas, furiosas e sangrentas vezes anteriores, mas apenas diferente. Lentamente. Sasori levou tempo preparando seu parceiro, seu _amante_, e foi o mais gentil que pôde quando se abraçaram apertado e se moveram juntos, ainda trocando beijos.

Quando os movimentos se tornaram mais apaixonados, Sasori afundou o rosto no ombro de Deidara, gemendo enquanto sentia o prazer se intensificando, e mordeu a pele suave.

Deidara riu com prazer e divertimento, trazendo a face do ruivo e a elevando para fitar seu Danna, "Você não consegue resistir, não é, un?"

"Você é irresistível," gemeu Sasori, beijando seu parceiro novamente e tomando o membro rígido do loiro, começando a acaricia-lo lentamente.

Deidara quebrou o beijo, enrolando sua mão em cabelo ruivo, e segurou a face de Sasori contra seu pescoço novamente, "Sasori no Danna, un..." o loiro gemeu. Se Danna continuasse fazendo aquilo ele...

Deidara gemeu alto enquanto arqueava as costas e gozava, olhos bem fechados. Uma fração de segundos depois Sasori o seguiu, arfando o nome do parceiro nos travesseiros. Eles ficaram juntos por algum tempo.

Depois de alguns momentos eles mudaram para uma posição mais confortável, um deitado ao lado do outro, ainda abraçados. Deidara encontrou sua voz novamente,

"Eu não me importaria de fazer assim de vez em quando, un?"

Sasori encarou a face de Deidara, "Você gostou?"

"Sim... é diferente, mas bom, un. Eu... nunca fiz isso com ninguém antes, un,"

Sasori acariciou o cabelo do parceiro preguiçosamente, "O que quer dizer? Nós já transamos antes," Ele podia ter ficado alarmado, mas agora se sentia maravilhoso, tão tranqüilo.

"Eu quero dizer que nunca fiz desse jeito com ninguém, un."

Sasori olhou para o loiro, "Eu nunca estive com ninguém antes de você," ele confessou.

"Sério, un?! eu nunca teria adivinhado," Deidara riu. Então ficou um pouco mais sério, "Danna, se eu soubesse, un..."

"Tudo bem. Você sabe que eu não teria feito nada se não quisesse. Se bem que presumo que não é bem esse o seu caso também?" o ruivo continuou.

"Danna... eles não contam para mim. Você é o único que importa, un."

"Eu te amo," Sasori lhe disse.

"Eu também te amo, un" Deidara respondeu. Ainda envolvido nos braços de seu Danna, ele caiu no sono. Dessa vez, Sasori não levantou para trabalhar depois de alguns minutos, mas ficou com Deidara até que este acordasse. Ele estava sorrindo. Não ironicamente, um sorriso, pequeno mas real.


	7. Me perdoe

**Me perdoe**

O próximo capítulo é um _pouco _longo...o que significa que devo demorar ainda mais que o normal pra traduzi-lo x.x queria agradecer mais uma vez às pessoas que me incentivam deixando reviews e todo aquele papo q vcs já devem estar cansadas de ouvir XD

E sobre a fanfic de OroSasu que mencionei...sei que não é lá um narusasu da vida, eu inclusive também não era muito fã do casal até ler _essa _fanfic, pois ela é realmente muito boa... tanto que eu tô querendo logo acabar esse projeto pra começar a traduzi-la isso vai do gosto de cada um, mas garanto que quem tiver ao menos curiosidade de saber como é vai gostar tanto quanto eu gostei, hihihi.

Ah, e eu demoro pra pôr novos capítulos no ar porque não tenho uma beta...eu mesma dou uma revisada na fic antes de publicar...por isso deve sair com alguns erros e tal...mas nada que influencie muito no resultado final, ou ao menos é o que espero.

Agora sem mais falatório...vamos ao capítulo:

* * *

'_Droga!' _O loiro socou o boneco de treino novamente. Deidara estava treinando fora em uma clareira não muito longe da base da Akatsuki. Tinha despido a camisa e seu corpo rígido agora brilhava de suor. Ele precisou se afastar de seu parceiro mais uma vez para organizar os pensamentos. Faziam duas semanas desde que eles tinham conversado, e por algum tempo tudo esteve bem. Agora de qualquer forma, Deidara estava se dando conta pela primeira vez de que tinha um vício. Isso o estava deixando cada vez mais amargo na presença de Sasori e estava começando a culpá-lo por isso, por não satisfazer seus desejos. O que deixava o loiro ainda mais irritado era a recusa de Sasori em entrar em uma luta, verbal ou física. Ao invés disso, ele apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou antes de deixar o local.

'_Danna, você não entende o sacrifício que fiz por você!_' Deidara socou mais forte, rompendo a pele e permitindo que sangue se infiltrasse através das bandagens que envolviam sua mão. Ele parou e encarou o sangue, elevando seus agora ensanguentados dedos aos lábios e sugando cada um, olhos fechados de prazer. Com sua outra mão, o loiro segurou uma kunai e cavou um profundo e sangrento corte através da palma, evitando cuidadosamente a pequena boca. Deus, ele tinha esquecido isso. Depois da conversa, quando Sasori prometeu compromisso, o ruivo começara a hesitar em fazer as coisas do jeito de Deidara. Enquanto antes Sasori poderia fazer qualquer coisa para ver aquele olhar de puro êxtase na face do parceiro, até esquecer seu próprio prazer, agora Deidara raramente alcançava o orgasmo. Se esforçara muito para ser o que Sasori queria, mas...

Deidara correu a língua pelo corte e então pela kunai ensanguentada, _'Danna…'_. Olhos ainda fechados, Deidara acariciou seu peito, deixando uma trilha de sangue pelo corpo. Ele traçou as palavras que ainda eram visíveis, um pequeno sorriso pairando nos lábios manchados. Abandonando a kunai no chão, ele levou a mão limpa a sua face e apaixonadamente beijou a boca ali, línguas entrelaçadas. O loiro caiu de joelhos, sua mão abrindo a calça e liberando seu membro repentinamente rígido. Ele se acariciou com a mão ensanguentada, a umidade vermelha e escorregadia adicionando sensação à gloriosa fricção. A lingua de sua palma chicoteou levemente, lambendo em torno da cabeça do membro.

'_Danna!'_

Deidara estava muito absorto em suas atividades para notar que estava sendo observado por entre as árvores. A figura parou e observou enquanto o loiro removia a mão de sua boca e desesperadamente alcançava atrás de sua cabeça para cravar as unhas no boneco de treino, gritando de dor enquanto se masturbava com a mão ferida. Itachi sentiu-se enrijecer com a visão. Inconscientemente movendo uma mão para dentro das calças, acariciando seu membro semi-duro até ficar completamente rígido.

Deidara arfou quando os movimentos aceleraram. Ele tinha mordido seu lábio e agora sangue corria livremente em direção ao queixo. Em sua mente a imagem de seu Danna, sobre seu corpo, o ferindo, de volta àquele campo de batalha onde Deidara caminhou entre a linha que separa vida e morte, dor e prazer.

"_Danna, Eu te quero muito!" _O prazer crescente estava se tornando insuportável. Uma lágrima desceu por sua bochecha, "_Danna_..._"_

A face de Itachi se encontrava inexpressiva como sempre enquanto sua mão se movia para cima e para baixo em sua ereção. Sua respiração nunca se alterou, nunca acelerou. Mas seus olhos também nunca deixaram o agonizante loiro, ele nem mesmo piscava.

Deidara gritou e tremeu violentamente enquanto gozava, sêmen cobrindo sua mão e gotejando no solo. A língua de sua palma lambeu hesitante a sujeira, ficando mais confiante e devorando mais da substância. O loiro levou a mão a seus lábios e gentilmente provocou a língua com a sua até que a pequena boca se abriu e ele conseguiu coletar o gozo em sua própria boca. Sempre amara seu próprio sabor.

Itachi gozou logo depois do loiro. Não emitiu nenhum som enquanto se limpava com algumas folhas. Arrumando sua capa, e direcionando um último, inexpressivo olhar a Deidara, ele se virou e seguiu de volta à base.

Passou por Sasori nos corredores, capturando o olhar do mestre de marionetes e dando uma risadinha. Sasori franziu o cenho enquanto continuava seu caminho passando por Itachi em direção a seu quarto.

Deidara retornou à base logo depois de Itachi. Estava ensanguentado, suado e exausto e não queria nada além de um banho e deitar-se na cama com seu parceiro. Sasori não dormia, mas permanecia ao lado do loiro até que o sono alcançasse seu parceiro. Sasori ergueu os olhos e sorriu genuinamente quando o loiro adentrou o quarto. Seu olhar rapidamente estremeceu quando encontrou o sangue no rosto e corpo de Deidara.

"O que aconteceu?"

Deidara envolveu os braços em torno de si, se sentia imobilizado pelo olhar intenso do parceiro.

"Eu estava treinando, Danna... Eu... me machuquei, un..."

O olhar de Sasori correu pelo corpo de Deidara, encontrando as manchas secas e brancas na frente das calças do loiro. Sua expressão suavizou, e ele levantou para tomar Deidara em seus braços.

"Dei, Eu estava pensando. Eu sei que você tem tentado muito me agradar, e agora sei que estive agindo como um idiota egoísta nas últimas duas semanas. Eu... quero chegar a um acordo que nos permita continuar sem te colocar em risco sério, " Sasori se afastou sutilmente então pôde olhar o loiro nos olhos. Ele puxou seu parceiro para um beijo gentil.

"Eu adoraria, Danna," o loiro sorriu suavemente.

Enquanto Deidara tomava banho, Sasori se dirigiu à cozinha para trazer alguma comida para seu parceiro esgotado. Os armários estavam quase vazios, mas encontrou algum arroz e vegetais restantes. Em seu caminho de volta ao quarto encontrou Itachi novamente. Desta vez o Uchiha parou Sasori segurando seu braço. Sasori olhou Itachi nos olhos, uma expressão desinteressada na face. Itachi sorriu novamente.

"Eu adorei seu loiro, Sasori, " Itachi libertou seu braço e foi embora, o som de um prato se despedaçando alcançando seus ouvidos.

Sasori não estava no quarto quando Deidara saiu do banheiro, uma toalha secando seus cabelos. O loiro sentou de pernas cruzadas na cama. Ele não pôde evitar sorrir. As coisas estavam melhorando entre si e seu Danna.

Sasori abriu a porta com um estrondo, sua expressão absolutamente sanguinária.

"D...Danna, un?" Deidara estremeceu, surpreso por ter tal olhar direcionado a si. Sasori em um flash estava em sua frente e sua pequena mão apertava o pescoço do loiro em punho de ferro."

"Não me chame de "Danna"! O que infernos você fez com Itachi?!" O ruivo cuspiu venenosamente. Deidara cravou as unhas na mão que comprimia seu fluxo de ar.

"Danna, por favor... Eu não sei... o que..." o loiro tentou forçar as palavras a sair. _Itachi? O quê?_

Sasori deu um tapa na face do parceiro, atirando o loiro contra a cama. Deidara se levantou para olhar seu Danna, medo e dor visíveis nos olhos arregalados. Sasori ridicularizou a visão, era ele quem estava sendo ferido! Ele percebeu com desgosto que o loiro estava semi-duro agora. Ele queria ferir Deidara - realmente feri-lo - mas não daria a satisfação ao loiro. Se virou e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Deidara desmoronou na cama, nu, sozinho, e chorando.

Sasori andou furiosamente pela base, não sabendo realmente para onde estava indo, desde que ficasse longe daquela pequena e imunda prostituta loira. Um alegre Hidan vinha em sua direção, parecendo ter ouvido uma piada realmente boa.

"Ei, Sasori! Adivinha o que eu vi hoje?" O imortal riu. Ele nem mesmo hesitou diante do olhar de Sasori.

"O que é que você quer? Me dizer que viu aquele doninha(1) fodendo a prostituta?" Hidan recuou levemente em surpresa.

"O que você está pensando? Eu ia dizer que vi seu parceiro todo suado e quente treinando e Itachi escondido nos arbusto se masturbando para ele!" Hidan estava ainda mais surpreso ao ver uma expressão de puro horror cruzar a face do mestre de marionetes.

"Oh Deus, Dei... O que eu fiz?" O ruivo sussurrou, antes de se virar e correr de volta ao quarto que dividia com Deidara.

"DEI?!" Não havia sinal do loiro. Sasori escaneou o quarto, seu olhar parando em uma garrafa vazia na cama desarrumada de Deidara. Não podia ser... não havia jeito de Deidara conseguir uma daquelas, não depois da última vez...

"_Merda_!" Sasori saiu o mais rápido que pôde da base e adentrou a densa floresta, focando sua energia em encontrar o sinal de chakra do loiro.

Deidara segurou a seringa cheia em sua mão. Tinha levado algum tempo para conseguir a garrafa - o resto da Akatsuki estava sob estrita ordem de Pein para assegurar que seu estoque pessoal estivesse bem protegido. Sempre preferiu isso em sua pura forma. Deidara fincou a agulha no ponto de chakra na parte de dentro do cotovelo, um sorriso melancólico em seus lábios. Não fazia isso há muito tempo... Isso ajudava, de qualquer forma. Sempre ajudara, desde o início... Os efeitos eram instantâneos. As linhas de chakra se tornaram fracamente visíveis e sua pele desenvolveu um visual pálido, quase translúcido enquanto o líquido fazia sua mágica. Pílulas de soldado eram claramente inofensivas e uma adição vital aos equipamentos de qualquer ninja quando usados com responsabilidade. Apesar disso, nessa quantidade, o usuário estava em perigo de sofrer uma completa queima do chakra e o fechamento permanente das vias de chakra, talvez até a morte. Mas Deidara sabia o que estava fazendo...

Sasori adentrou a pequena clareira para encontrar Deidara curvado contra uma árvore, seus olhos vidrados no nada. Rapidamente, ele se ajoelhou próximo ao loiro, puxando seu parceiro para um abraço.

"Me perdoe, Dei. Isso é tudo minha culpa..." ele beijou o topo da cabeça do loiro.

"Danna? Me...desculpe também... eu acho... que usei muito... eu... te amo..." As palavras de Deidara eram dificilmente um sussurro. Sasori segurou a cabeça de Deidara entre suas mãos, entrando em pânico.

"Dei? Dei?! _Acorde! ACORDE!_" O mestre de marionetes gritava freneticamente, chacoalhando seu parceiro.

Sasori levou Deidara correndo à ala médica. Alguns ninjas médicos carregaram o loiro inconsciênte até a sala de emergência, um dos médicos veteranos gritando nomes e quantidades dos vários medicamentos a um grupo de enfermeiros. Sasori foi deixado esperando, sozinho.

* * *

(1) pra quem não sabe...Itachi significa Doninha 


	8. Sete Anos

**Nota da Autora: **Esse capítulo veio maior por estar em formato de_ mini-fic _sobre o que houve antes do início da fanfic (que se passa em torno de 2 a 3 anos antes do começo de Naruto Shippuuden).

Esse capítulo demorou ANOS pra ser traduzido -.- deu até desânimo... mas é o capítulo que mais gosto da fic.

E mais uma vez...EU NÃO TENHO UMA BETA ENTÃO NÃO ME CULPEM PELOS MALDITOS ERROS!!!!!!

boa leitura :)

* * *

**Sete Anos**

Faziam duas semanas desde que fugira. Ele estava faminto, com frio, esgotado. Sozinho. Mas qualquer coisa era melhor que permanecer naquele lugar. Não estava realmente longe, mas ninguém o encontrara ainda. Eles provavelmente não perderiam tempo procurando.

O garoto se enrolou em um canto da abandonada e destruída loja, uma construção condenada pelo fogo mas que por algum motivo continuava de pé. Ali era a 'casa' de muitos desabrigados na área. Eles iam e vinham, nunca os mesmos rostos toda noite. Às vezes novas caras chegavam, às vezes antigas retornavam. Às vezes eles nunca eram vistos novamente. Ninguém estava ali nesta noite. O garoto estremeceu, abraçando a si mesmo em uma fútil tentativa de se aquecer. Estava exausto, mas sentia frio demais para conseguir dormir.

"Ei, garoto."

"O-o quê?"

Era um homem, esgueirando-se através da brecha nas tábuas, era o homem que o havia endereçado; o garoto não conseguia dizer quão velho ele era. Ele já esteve aqui uma ou duas vezes. Parecia ter vivido nas ruas a vida inteira; era imundo, com cabelos fibrosos, e precisava fazer a barba. Sentou-se próximo ao menino.

"Tudo bem?"

"F-frio," a miséria do garoto estampada em sua face. Ele ainda não aprendera a ocultar seus sentimentos.

O homem permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos. Parecia estar pensando. Então ele sorriu no que provavelmente seria uma maneira amigável, exibindo dentes podres.

"Pegue um pouco."

O garoto olhou o pequeno pacote que o homem lhe oferecia. "O que é isso?"

"Vai te fazer sentir melhor," o homem prometeu. O garoto hesitou, mas então tentou segurar o pacote. O homem o sacudiu fora de seu alcance. "Não não! Eu tomo conta disso, obrigado! Não quero que fuja com o lote..."

"O que eu faço?" perguntou o garoto, depois do homem ter dividido algum conteúdo.

"Aqui, eu te ajudo. Assim... "

A última coisa que o garoto teve consciência foi de uma gargalhada selvagem e maligna, "Você gosta disso, moleque?"

Para missões longas ou de alto rank às vezes era considerado necessário aos shinobis carregar pó ou tabletes estimulantes de chakra, que normalmente eram engolidos com água. Os ninjas tinha apelidado esses tabletes de 'pílulas de soldado'. O uso dessa droga era estritamente controlado pelas Vilas Ocultas. Nenhum shinobi poderia carregar mais que três em 48 horas, nenhum estudante da Academia poderia ter acesso e nenhum genin ou ninja abaixo de dezesseis anos as carregava. Sensei Jounin poderiam dar a metade de um tablete a um genin se fosse absolutamente necessário, mas isso era muito raro. Quando um shinobi precisava usar as pílulas de soldado eram freqüentemente hospitalizados no retorno a sua vila e monitorados cuidadosamente.

A razão para tais restrições é pela droga ser extremamente viciante. Uma pequena dose vai aumentar a produção de chakra do usuário em uma pequena quant , suficiente para salva-lo de uma situação potencialmente fatal. E não causa danos quando usada de acodo com as instruções. Doses grandes não aumentam muito mais a produção de chakra, mas enviam o usuário a um estado de transe extático, e doses ainda maiores podem resultar em combustão de chakra, coma ou morte. Alguns shinobi recusam carregar ou utilizar pílulas de soltados mesmo que lhes seja permitido.

Naturalmente, existe um próspero mercado-negro comercializando estimulantes de chakra. Nas ruas isso pode ser comprado de duas formas: os tabletes descritos anteriormente, que são tanto engolidos quanto inalados, e um pó cristalino que em manufatura é adicionado em pequenas quantidades a um inocente pó 'transportador' e então transformado em tabletes. Também é aspirado ou fundido com um líquido injetado. Ricos e poderosos traficantes de droga contratavam ninjas desonestos para roubar os tabletes e pó puro de suas várias origens, e vende-los em enorme lucro.

Quando o garoto recuperou os sentidos já era de manhã, e o homem tinha partido novamente. Queria mais daquele doce pó; que o tinha feito sentir-se maravilhoso, assim como o homem prometera. Ele saiu para procurá-lo.

Quando o anoitecer se aproximou estava começando a sentir-se fraco e doente. Rastejando até uma janela suja, ele viu o homem conversando com um outro. Esse homem não se parecia nada com o primeiro. Era impecavelmente bem cuidado e vestia roupas caras, obviamente rico, acompanhado por dois outros homens que também eram bem vestidos e quase certamente shinobi. Eles pareciam ser os guarda-costas do homem rico.

Em um piscar de olhos, um guarda-costas estava na janela arrastando o garoto para dentro pela nuca, atirando-o contra o chão.

"Ora, ora. Veio atrás de mais?" riu o homem sujo.

"Você conhece esta criança?" inquiriu o homem rico.

"Eu dei um pouco a ele ontem a noite. Parece ter gostado."

"Deixe ele em paz," o homem rico ordenou seu guarda-costas.

"Mas Senhor! Ele estava espionando... " Com um olhar do homem rico o guarda-costas recuou, retornando a sua posição anterior.

"Você veio aqui por mais?"

O garoto assentiu. O homem rico perguntou quanto ele queria.

"Eu, um, mais ou menos... " o garoto indicou com os dedos um tamanho aproximado do pacote que o homem carregava na última noite. Os homens riram.

"Dez gramas? E você tem dinheiro para isso?"

"E-eu não tenho..." espasmos começavam a percorrer os músculos do garoto dolorosamente, e ele recuou.

"Não tem dinheiro? Então por que eu deveria te dar alguns? Você acha que eu comprei este paletó com nada?" Ele riu, e o outro homem o acompanhou.

"Por favor..."

O sofrimento do garoto era óbvio para os homens, e isso os entretia. Exceto pelo homem rico. Este pareceu pensativo.

"Existem outras formas... Eu particularmente não estou interessado em você, mas conheço algumas pessoas que podem ficar... Dê a ele uma grama, isso será suficiente para mantê-lo em condições apresentáveis quando encontrarmos meus conhecidos, " ele ordenou. O homem sujo retirou um daqueles pequenos pacotes de dentro de seu casaco e entregou-o ao menino. Quando pegou o homem rico perguntou, quase como algo que deveria ter pensado antes, "Qual é o seu nome, garoto?"

"...Kakihara," o menino sabia o suficiente para mentir.

Ele poderia comprar quando tivesse dinheiro, e quando não tinha, conseguiria em troca de outras coisas. Era uma maldição e uma bênção, porque ainda podia conseguir o que precisava sem dinheiro, afinal ele _podia_ consegui-lo por causa do que tinha que fazer, e por ser belo.

Mais uma noite. Mais um doloroso aperto torcendo seus cabelos. Mais um sujo, mal-cheiroso, repulsivo membro empurrado tão longe em sua garganta que sentia ânsia de vômito. Ele tinha que se manter firme. Não mostrar nenhuma emoção, não importava qual. Às vezes pensava que talvez esse preço fosse alto demais, mas a atração pela droga era muita.

Finalmente estava quase terminado. Sabia o que lhe era esperado, e engoliu tudo. Nem mesmo cuspiu apesar da imensa vontade de vomitar. Recebeu seu pequeno pacote aquela noite, como tantos outros antes.

No momento que Deidara introduzia a droga em seu não se importava mais com onde estava, com quem estava, ou o que tinha feito para obte-la. Ele tinha onze anos de idade.

Não demorou muito depois daquela noite em que mais uma vez Deidara não tinha juntado dinheiro o suficiente mendingando e roubando. Mais uma vez um homem anônimo vinha até ele. Mas este homem não estava satisfeito apenas com uma rápida chupada. Ele queria mais, e pretendia faze-lo não importava o que o loirinho pensasse.

Quando o homem tocou Deidara, de forma diferente dos outros, ele suspeitou. Ele temeu. Quando as mãos do homem avançaram para remover as roupas de Deidara assim como suas próprias, ele soube. Apavorado, suas mãos buscaram a argila que, felizmente, nunca parara de carregar consigo.

Em seu medo foi um pouco longe demais. Deidara conseguiu mergulhar pela janela do edifício, e provavelmente seu aspirante a estuprador foi explodido em pedaços.

Quando o homem rico ouviu o acontecido ficou furioso. Mas raiva rapidamente se transformou em intriga, e ele ponderou as implicações de ter tais habilidades sob seu controle. Deidara parou de chupar membros por pequenos pacotes de pó e começou a carregar bombas de ataque sob as ordens do homem.

O homem rico sempre soube que o nome que o garoto se dera quando se conheceram era provavelmente falso, mas estupidamente nunca soube sua verdadeira identidade. Se o pressionasse a fazer teria percebido mais cedo que tinha um habilidoso usuário de explosivos a seu dispor; O nome de Deidara, apesar de o próprio loiro não saber, era conhecido em toda a parte como o ninja procurado que explodiu grande parte de Iwa um ano atrás.

O trabalho com as bombas continuou por vários meses, até que um rival 'homem de negócios' lhe ofereceu um excelente contrato em uma deliberada caça ilegal. Seu chefe não permitiu que ele aceitasse, então Deidara, com recente confidência de praticar sua arte regularmente, transformou ele e sua organização em uma linda bola de fogo e cinzas.

Ele conseguia suas drogas em outro lugar depois disso, achando fácil conseguir trabalho farto e lucrativo com as bombas sob suas próprias regras. Os atos lhe trouxeram grande notoriedade. Porém, Deidara tinha aprendido em negócios que era melhor manter sua crescente dependência em segredo. Então quando a Akatsuki o recrutou aos vinte anos, ninguém na organização soube do fato. Sentindo que seria prudente, ele se certificou de que não descobririam. Agora tinha constante acesso a um grande estoque de pó, e ele mesmo não precisava comprar muito. O estoque duraria por algum tempo desde que inalar pequenas quantias era suficiente para satisfazer as necessidades de seu corpo.

Sasori franziu o cenho. Era muito difícil o mestre de marionetes perder alguma coisa, mas podia ter acontecido. Ele tinha certeza de que haviam mais seringas do que agora em seu armário. Já era a terceira vez que isso acontecia. Chacoalhando a cabeça, estendeu a mão para tomar uma das agulhas.

Kakuzu tinha decidido fazer uma checagem. Estava procurando maneiras de economizar dinheiro, com certeza.

"O que diabos? Como nós conseguimos toda essa quantidade de pó de chakra?"

Seu parceiro ergueu os olhos, irritado com a interrupção, "Como é que eu vou saber?" Hidan reiniciou seu ritual. Não se importava com o que Kakuzu fazia.

Kakuzu realmente estava preocupado. Ele checou os números novamente, mas não haviam erros. A quantidade que estavam comprando por mês era astronômica. Simplesmente não era possível que conseguissem usar tanto. Ele mesmo não usava pó de chakra ou tabletes em hipótese alguma, e sabia que Hidan também não. O imortal tinha um sistema de chakra diferente das pessoas comuns; drogas de chakra não funcionavam com ele. Ele levou suas constatações a Leader-sama, que solicitou ver e discuti-las de qualquer forma.

A forma sombria de Leader sama de pé em frente a eles. Tinha convocado uma reunião imediata. Agora, ele dirigiu-se aos criminosos reunidos,

"Esta organização precisa economizar o máximo de dinheiro possível para alcançar nossos objetivos. Para esse fim, nós não gastamos dinheiro em itens insignificantes. Eu gostaria de uma sólida e verdadeira explicação sobre por que estamos comprando tanto pó de chakra, e eu a quero até o final da semana."

Com isso, ele tremeluziu fora de vista. O grupo reunido se virou um em direção ao outro. Hidan foi o primeiro a falar,

"Não fui eu! Todos vocês sabem que não uso essa merda."

"Ninguém está te acusando, Hidan," disse Zetsu, "E quanto a mim, eu não precisei usar nenhuma em alguns meses. Eu apenas tive missões curtas e trabalhei com subordinados."

"Eu também não uso," colocou Kakuzu.

"Eu não usei nenhuma durante algum tempo," Kisame disse, "Exceto naquela missão em Konoha, eu e Itachi precisamos de algumas no caminho de volta, mas só uma dose para cada um. Isso é muito difícil de acontecer."

Itachi indicou em consentimento, "Foi tudo o que usei em seis meses."

"E sobre Leader e sua parceira?" Kisame pensou alto, "Será que foram eles?"

"Não," começou Zetsu, "Eles tem seu próprio estoque. Não pegam do suprimento comunal."

"Eu usei algumas em nossa última missão," Sasori colocou. "Deidara, você usou também?"

"Sim, usei. Mas foi só isso para mim também, un," o loiro respondeu.

"Então parece que não vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo neste lugar," Kakuzu disse. Sem nada mais a discutir, a Akatsuki se dispersou.

Kakuzu queria investigar mais a fundo, então após a reunião foi direto ao problema verificar os registros de estoque. Mas ele não estava descobrindo nada. Os estavam divididos o suficiente entre todos os membros da Akatsuki. Ele e Hidan tinham estoques também, mas não havia nada de incomum. Às vezes eles podiam gastar outro estoque se algum membro ou Leader-sama os solicitasse.

Espere. Havia um registro de si tendo feito um pedido três semanas atrás. Ele tinha certeza de que nunca fizera isso. Examinando o manuscrito, percebeu que era falsificado. Alguém diferente da pessoa registrada tinha comprado grande parte dos estoques.

Sasori contornou seu parceiro uma vez que estavam de volta a seu quarto, "Você mentiu, Deidara."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, un."

"Você disse que só tinha usado o que nós levamos em nossa última missão. Se é isso mesmo, então me explique por que eu te vi com um pacote quase vazio ontem a noite?"

Fiel a suas palavras, Leader-sama convocou outra reunião ao término da semana. Kakuzu e Sasori tinham, sem conhecimento dos outros membros e de um do outro, falado com Leader-sama sobre suas suspeitas. Leader agora tinha uma boa idéia do que estava acontecendo, então se decidiu por uma seqüência de ações.

"Deidara."

"Sim, Leader-sama, un?"

"É você quem tem usado todo o pó de chakra?"

O loiro se contorceu sob o olhar entediado de Leader-sama. Um longo momento se passou. Deidara não podia mentir para Leader-sama. Leader-sama deveria saber, ele sempre soube, e as conseqüências podiam ser piores do que se ele tivesse contado a verdade.

"E se fui eu? foi só por um pouco de diversão, un" ele respondeu ousadamente.

"Você vai parar. Akatsuki não pode funcionar propriamente e não pode alcançar seus objetivos se tiver de acomodar um viciado em drogas. Você vai parar de abusar de pó de chakra imediatamente ou vai ter que deixar a Akatsuki."

Ninguém deixa a Akatsuki. Você matou antes de ser aceito neste rank, e a única maneira de sair é sendo morto. Todos os presentes sabiam o significado das palavras de Leader-sama. Deidara deixava as drogas, ou era deixado.

"Não tem problema, eu posso parar quando eu quiser, un!" o membro em questão zombou.

'_Veremos,' _pensou Leader-sama, enquanto tremeluzia para fora de vista, os outros membros fizeram menção de fazer o mesmo. Leader-sama não queria ter que matar Deidara, o artista das bombas era útil para ele. Por isso ofereceu a chance. Normalmente não daria escolha.

Uma semana depois de Deidara clamar arrogantemente que pararia de usar pó de chakra quando quisesse pareceu ser verdade. O loiro não parecia estar sofrendo nenhum efeito da doença, de fato estava sendo ele mesmo.

Como seu parceiro, Sasori recebera a tarefa de vasculhar a propriedade do loiro e se livrar de qualquer pó de chakra e ingredientes da droga. Ele estava fazendo isso agora, enquanto Deidara treinava lá fora.

Removendo sua mão da inspeção de uma gaveta, Sasori franziu as sombracelhas diante de vários arranhões no fundo da mesma. Ele removeu a gaveta completamente e a inclinou, mas não havia nada inconveniente. Observando os arranhões, uma constatação veio até ele. Eles estavam nas _costas_ de sua mão. Ele pegou rapidamente a gaveta debaixo e chacoalhou.

Amarrados na parte de baixo da gaveta estavam três seringas usadas que Sasori reconheceu instantâneamente como sendo do tipo que utilizava. Então era para lá que elas iam. Ele as removeu e depositou no balde para descarte. O mestre de marionetes estava preocupado, de qualquer forma. Se Deidara estava injetando o problema poderia ser maior do que imaginavam.

Naquela noite, Deidara se encontrava sozinho no quarto deles, freneticamente procurando em suas coisas. Eles tinham checado _todo lugar, _todos os seus esconderijos, até os que ficavam fora do quarto. Nada. Aqueles filhos da puta tinham levado tudo. Merda! Ele _precisava _de um pouco, já sentia doença e vertigem rastejando por seu corpo.

Sasori observou das sombras seu parceiro correndo da sede em direção a vila mais próxima, completamente alheio a presença do ruivo. Depois de esperar um momento para ter certeza de que podia continuar sem ser notado pelo loiro, ele o seguiu.

O ruivo alcançou Deidara em um beco. Escondido próximo a entrada, ele observou seu parceiro fazendo uma breve troca com outro homem, que então saiu pelo outro lado da viela. Observou Deidara tomar uma seringa de dentro da bolsa de argila e a abriu, extraindo pó liquificado do frasco que tinha comprado, e injetou em uma veia atrás de seu joelho. O loiro lentamente pendeu sua cabeça contra a parede enquanto a droga fazia efeito, olhos fechados e uma expressão alegre em sua face.

Sasori carregou seu parceiro inconsciente de volta e o colocou na cama.

Outra reunião foi promovida. Deidara agora nunca era deixado sozinho, nem por um segundo, sob qualquer ciscunstância. Ele era até acompanhado ao banheiro. No jantar no dia seguinte era claro que o loiro não sentia-se bem. Ele brincou com uma pequena tigela de sopa de missô, incapaz de encarar qualquer outra coisa. A vertigem e náusea aumentavam rapidamente, a abstinência estava pior do que se recordava. Apenas conseguindo tomar alguns goles da sopa, ele levantou e tropeçou até a porta.

Não podia fazer isso, caindo de joelhos e vomitando. Olhos rolando em direção a cabeça, ele desmaiou.

Deidara se recuperou em um quarto pequeno e sem janelas que continha apenas um pequeno tapete para dormir, um lençol, e um balde para fazer as necessidades. As paredes e chão eram ladrilhados. Ele reconheceu o ambiente. Aqueles merdas haviam o trancado em uma cela de prisão.

Prisioneiros de alto nível, como aqueles mantidos em cativeiro, ou mais poderosos, eram mantidos em algumas salas ao invés das celas estilo calabouço em um andar mais abaixo. Eles às vezes eram interrogados nas celas também, os ladrilhos eram para facilitar a limpeza do local. Deidara sabia que não tinha jeito de sair desta sala a menos que alguém o libertasse. Estava lacrada com jutsus que preveniam qualquer outro jutsu de ser executado. A pesada porta de aço estava trancada e aferrolhada, e só podia ser aberta de fora.

Sasori entrou com uma tigela de arroz simples e um copo de água para seu parceiro. Ele então pôs-se próximo a porta e observou Deidara silenciosamente. O loiro estava curvado na cama, obviamente de dor. Ele tremia violentamente, ensopado de suor.

Deidara estava tomado por convulsões, a sensação era tão terrível que sentia como se cada músculo de seu corpo estivesse gritando. Ele ainda sentia náuseas apesar de não ter nada restante no estômago, em um momento estava congelando e em seguida estava queimando, e não conseguia parar de pensar em uma coisa que sabia que faria tudo isso ir embora em um instante. "Sasori no Danna?" ele sussurrou entre os lábios rachados. Sasori não respondeu. Encarou os olhos azuis, vendo dor, miséria, e acima de tudo desespero.

"Eu preciso de um pouco, Danna, você precisa me dar um pouco. Leader não entende, nenhum de vocês entende como é, un, eu não posso ficar assim, isso me mata. Eu só preciso de um pouquinho para melhorar, só um pouquinho, un. Só um, Sasori no Danna, por favor me dê um pouco, por favor, un..."

Sasori ignorou o loiro e deixou o local. Enquanto se afastava, ele ouviu a tigela de arroz se chocando contra a parte de trás da porta trancada, e o grito de seu parceiro,

"_EU SÓ PRECISO DE UM POUCO, MERDA!_"

Sasori no Danna o observava com sua face inexpressiva enquanto ele se retorcia de agonia no futon. Itachi estava ali, e Kakuzu. Kisame e Hidan riam zombeteiramente. A parceira de Leader apareceu na frente do classificado Akatsuki, e o próprio Leader atrás dela. "Sasori," ele disse.

A cauda de Hiruko disparou mais rápido que os olhos podiam seguir, no estômago de Deidara, Imobilizando-o na parede.

"Akatsuki não pode acomodar um viciado em drogas," Leader disse, voz desprovida de qualquer sentimento.

Zetsu estava na parede atrás dele.

Então todos se foram. Ninguém nunca estivera ali. Ele olhou para baixo, tocando seu estômago. Não havia ferimento. Ergueu os olhos, olhando nos olhos de um homem.

Era o mesmo homem que pensara que tinha explodido há seis anos atrás. O homem que tentara estupra-lo. Repentinamente Deidara tinha onze anos novamente, e tinha medo. O homem rastejou para a cama em direção a ele. Ele recuou e, com mãos trêmulas, tateou procurando pela argila como fizera da última vez. Não encontrou.

Não tinha nada para se defender. Petrificado de medo, tentou escapar mas o homem estava instantâneamente, imobilizando-o e segurando seus pulsos com uma mão. Uma língua serpenteou pela bochecha de Deidara e a outra mão do homem rudemente rasgou suas calças.

O som do choro estava vindo da cela de Deidara, e uma voz choramingando, implorando. Só que não parecia ser Deidara. Parecia uma criança aterrorizada.

"Não, por favor, não... pare... eu não quero... pare com isso... por favor, não..."

Quando acordou novamente, o quarto estava vazio. Temerosamente, ele olhou em volta. O homem tinha ido embora. Alguém trouxera mais comida. Ele olhou para trás.

O lugar tinha centenas de pessoas, milhares delas. Jovens e velhos. As crianças estavam na frente da multidão, os adultos de pé atras delas. Todos o encaravam acusadoramente.

"Você nos matou," eles falaram.

"Eu nunca vi minha filha se casar."

"Eu não estava aqui quando meu filho nasceu."

"Eu não tive a chance de dizer que o amava."

Muitas vozes, todas misturadas em uma.

"Eu nunca vou crescer."

"Nunca terei uma família."

"Nunca me apaixonarei."

"Nós nunca teremos uma _vida_ por sua causa!"

Os adultos observavam enquanto as crianças avançavam nele. Deidara se encolheu até que suas costas chocaram-se contra a parede fria e não havia mais nenhum lugar para fugir enquanto avançavam em sua direção. Eles não poderiam ser crianças. Suas bocas estavam crescendo até tornarem-se impossivelmente amplas, risadas sem nenhum humor, dentes se alongavam em longas, gotejantes presas afiadas como agulhas, e olhos giravam negros e vermelhos...

Deidara fechou os olhos fortemente, assustado demais para olhar enquanto arranhava a parede e chutava cegamente, desesperadamente tentando escapar.

Os outros membros da Akatsuki pararam o que estavam fazendo, quando gritos cheios de terror ecoaram das celas.

Kisame estremeceu, em seu íntimo jurando nunca usar pó de chakra novamente, não se pudesse fazer isso a você. Hidan estava feliz por isso não fazer efeito nele. Estes eram os mais próximos de Deidara, e os mais preocupados com o que acontecia naquela cela.

Itachi quase não pensou duas vezes. Deidara tinha provocado isso em si mesmo, e agora tinha que pagar o preço. Os outros membros também não se importaram. Era só uma coisa que o loiro tinha que passar se quisesse parar de abusar do pó de chakra.

Mais tarde os sons continuaram vindo a Sasori, mesmo depois que Deidara caiu em silêncio mais uma vez.

Deidara ficara trancado na cela por nove dias quando Sasori entrou mais uma vez para liberta-lo. Leader-sama tinha calculado corretamente que agora o período de recuperação deveria ter passado. Ele estava contraído em um canto em posição fetal, envolto em seu fino lençol, e ergueu os olhos ansiosamente quando o mestre de marionetes abriu a porta.

"D-Danna, un?" ele sussurrou.

A face do loiro estava esgotada e tensa, mas ele parecia lúcido. Ambos ele e o lugar estavam marcados com sujeira e vômito ensanguentado, os resultados de toxinas sendo expelidas do corpo que antes precisava delas.

Sasori usou fios de chakra para carregar Deidara, trazendo-o de volta à parte principal da sede. Subordinados foram enviados para lavar e desinfetar a cela. As baratas roupas de cama foram queimadas.

Sasori empregou os fios para cuidadosamente despir seu parceiro e dar-lhe um banho quente. Deidara permitiu, não fazendo movimento algum para impedir Sasori ou fazer qualquer coisa por si mesmo. Ele estava esgotado pelo que tinha passado, e agora afundava em profunda apatia. O ruivo deixou água fluir pelo loiro com uma caneca, lavando e enxaguando a pior parte da sujeira do corpo do parceiro.

Sasori colocou Deidara no chão, enrolado em uma toalha, drenou a água suja da banheira e encheu-a com água quente e limpa. Ele colocou o loiro de volta na água fresca e se moveu para lava-lo.

"Sasori no Danna? E-Eu posso fazer isso sozinho, un," Deidara soou envergonhado.

Sasori considerou. Não havia pó de chakra no cômodo, e o único acesso para entrar ou sair dali era a pequena porta. Levantou-se e saiu, esperando do lado de fora.

Deidara lavou seu cabelo três vezes e esfregou a pele até senti-la ferida. Se secando com a toalha limpa e vestindo as roupas novas que tinham sido deixadas no banheiro, sentiu-se limpo de uma forma mais profunda que apenas exterior. Renovado. Ele jurou a si mesmo que conseguiria, ele se manteria longe de pó de chakra. Não queria passar por aquela experiência nunca mais. Ser morto por Leader-sama não era uma opção; ele tinha a intensão de fugir com uma gloriosa e flamejante explosão de _arte_.

Quando finalmente Deidara deixou o banheiro, Sasori ainda esperava do lado de fora. Ele segurou o braço de Deidara. O loiro o afastou furiosamente. Sasori não se abalou. "Deidara, Leader-sama deseja ver você. Eu tenho que ir também."

Leader-sama tinha falado na presença de Sasori e Deidara, esquematizando novas regras que seriam adotadas até que ele se tornasse confiável novamente. Então dispensou Sasori e perguntou a Deidara se ele realmente estava disposto a se manter limpo. Deidara meramente acenou com a cabeça, mas algo em seus olhos disse a Leader que o jovem usuário de bombas pretendia fazê-lo. Seja o que for que tenha experimentado enquanto estivera preso na cela tinha o afetado profundamente.

Agora, os artistas estavam de volta ao quarto. Deidara estava na cama, Sasori em sua bancada.

"Sasori no Danna?" Deidara disse abruptamente, "Me desculpe por..."

"Não importa," Sasori cortou, brincando com uma junta.

"Danna, quando eu te pedi pra me trazer um pouco... Obrigado por não fazê-lo, un."

Sasori pausou, então retornou a seu trabalho. Aparentemente estavam começando a se entender agora. "Quanto tempo?"

Deidara pensou. "Sete anos," ele finalmente admitiu, "Eu estive injetando pelos últimos cinco, un."

Sasori não estava realmente chocado. Deidara tinha apenas dez quando se tornou um viciado? Isso significa que continuava mesmo antes dele se juntar a Akatsuki. O ruivo se moveu para sentar à beira da cama do parceiro. Era mais fácil conversar desta forma; um gritando para o outro através do quarto não se ajustava ao assunto muito bem. Também, Sasori nunca conseguiria se concentrar em seu trabalho ao mesmo tempo que ouvia tudo isso.

"Como conseguiu isso tão jovem?" o ruivo perguntou, seus anos de prática e experiência ocultando seu choque.

"Eu tinha acabado de deixar Iwa, un. Um cara me ofereceu em uma noite, e eu aceitei, un."

"Por que?"

"O quê?" Deidara tinha ouvido. Só queria um pouco de tempo para pensar, uma pausa.

"Por que você aceitou?" Sasori repetiu.

"Eu nem mesmo sei. Mas quando o efeito terminou eu quis mais, e consegui, un."

"Quanto você estava usando?" O período de recuperação fora longo.

"Você quer dizer no fim, un?" O loiro parou para pensar em sua resposta novamente. "...Muito."

Sasori permaneceu em silêncio novamente. Então outro pensamento lhe ocorreu; sabia que pó de chakra era caro mesmo quando comprado legitimamente. "Como você conseguia comprar tudo isso?"

"Bem este era meu pagamento, e na maioria das vezes só mentia por aí para conseguir, un," Deidara riu amargamente.

Mas Deidara tinha vinte anos quando entrou na Akatsuki... "E antes disso?"

"Antes eu usualmente conseguia o bastante trabalhando com bombas, un, mesmo depois do chefe pegar sua parte no início..."

Chefe? Ele deveria estar se referindo ao criminoso que Sasori ouvira falar durante a coleta de dados sobre quem o loiro tinha trabalhado, antes de transformar os explosivos em seu emprego.

"Você normalmente conseguia o suficiente? O que acontecia quando não conseguia?"

Aquela risada novamente. "Eu ia lugares que não deveria com pessoas que não deveria e fazia coisas que não deveria, un."

Ele deve ter feito parte de um grupo de ladrões ou coisa assim... Sasori sabia que crianças sem lar freqüentemente se uniam em famílias provisórias e tornavam-se criminosos. O mestre de marionetes se moveu para outra questão que flutuava em sua mente, "O que aconteceu na cela? Eu ouvi..." ele cessou.

Deidara balançou a cabeça negativamente e rolou, enterrando seu rosto no travesseiro. A conversa havia terminado. Era claro para Sasori que o loiro não queria falar sobre esta parte, e ninguém o obrigaria. Ele se levantou para retornar à sua bancada.

"Danna?" Sasori se voltou para encarar o loiro novamente. Deidara estava sentado na cama. Ele se moveu em direção ao mestre de marionetes.

Quando Deidara estava a centímetros, Sasori percebeu o que seu jovem parceiro fazia. Ele recuou e ergueu uma mão, prevenindo o beijo.

"Deidara, você não quer fazer isso."

O loiro mergulhou de volta na cama e rolou para longe, sem encarar o mestre de marionetes.

"Não é uma boa idéia. Além de que eu sou velho demais para você," Sasori apagou a luz principal possibilitando Deidara de dormir, deixando apenas o abajur ligado para iluminar vagamente o quarto.

Deidara só queria um pouco de conforto,estar próximo a alguém por algum tempo. Ele tentara beijar Sasori porque contato sexual era a única forma que conhecia de obter contato físico. Permaneceu acordado por longos minutos. Continuava pensando sobre aqueles pequenos pacotes de pó, e como eles sempre o faziam sentir melhor. Mas ele _não_ começaria tudo denovo. Jurara que não, para Leader-sama, para Sasori no Danna, e para si mesmo. Quando o sono finalmente chegou, veio interrompido e cheio de pedaços de sonhos e quase-lembranças.

Pó de chakra suprimia o apetite, para comida e outras coisas. Agora que o corpo de Deidara estava livre da droga, estava aumentando um pouco de peso, e começando a parecer mais saudável que dolorosamente magro. Também, seu libido tinha retornado violentamente.

No momento, encontrava-se sentado de pernas cruzadas contemplando a bunda de Sasori. Decidira que era uma bunda bonita, até onde sabia. As raras vezes que via o corpo do ruivo e o sempre presente e largo manto da Akatsuki dificultavam seu julgamento, e pelo fato de Sasori ser uma marionete Deidara não tinha realmente certeza se ele _possuia_ o que pode ser chamado de bunda. De qualquer forma seu Danna era muito atraente, não haviam dúvidas quanto a isso. Deidara soube durante muito tempo que sentia-se atraído por homens, apesar de não ter certeza se era definitivamente gay. Preguiçosamente brincando com um pouco de argila, ele começou a imaginar o resto do corpo de Sasori...

O mestre de marionetes sob análise estava aumentando sua 'coleção de arte', completamente alheio ao fato de que estava diante de um pervertido. Provavelmente era melhor que não soubesse.

Deidara praguejou em silêncio ao notar que ainda tinha outro 'problema' que não iria embora sozinho. Anunciando que iria tomar um banho, ele largou o pedaço de argila e deixou o quarto. Sasori não estava prestando atenção, por sorte, se não acharia estranho o fato de ser o terceiro banho do parceiro neste dia.

Deidara e Sasori estavam em uma missão no País da Grama; a primeira missão longa para que foram enviados desde que Deidara se livrara do vício. Era tarde, e tinham se dividido para reunir informações com mais eficiência. Sasori estava só Deus sabia onde, e Deidara estava em um bar no quase-fim da vila, ouvindo disfarçadamente indiscretas línguas libertadas pelo alcool. E estava excitado como uma caixa de aranhas.

Ele sorriu ante a ridícula comparação e tomou outro gole de sua bebida. Quando o fez, percebeu um homem mais ou menos da sua idade do outro lado do bar que não tirava os olhos de si. Esvaziando sua taça, Deidara pediu outra, mas quando foi servido, o homem se aproximou e se ofereceu para paga-la. Deidara sabia o que isso significava, mas não prestara atenção realmente. Aceitou a oferta e conversaram por algum tempo. O loiro rapidamente confirmou que o homem não sabia nada útil; ele nem mesmo era um shinobi, mas um mercados na vila a negócios. Ele revelou ser um pouco mais velho que Deidara, e já tinha uma esposa que dera a luz ao primeiro filho fazia pouco tempo, um menino.

Quando terminou a bebida, Deidara levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Ao terminarse voltou para sair quando o homem com quem conversava entrou. Ele andou em direção a Deidara e, depois de olhar em volta, tomou sua mão e levou-o a um cubículo. Uma vez dentro e com a porta trancada, começou a beijar o loiro famintamente.

Deidara respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo. Era disso que precisava; seu próprio prazer lhe trouxera alívio por pequenos períodos, mas ultimamente isso não era mais suficiente. Apesar de atingir o orgasmo, ele nunca estava propriamente satisfeito, sempre queria um pouco mais, querendo uma coisa não-identificável que encontrava-se fora do alcance. Isto era aquela coisa.

Os beijos e toques poderiam ter durado segundos ou horas, Deidara perdera completamente sua idéia de tempo, antes mesmo isso não era suficiente e ele ainda queria mais, ele desceu ambas as mãos para o zíper das calças do outro homem, tateando apressadamente para desfaze-las e tirar o irritante tecido de seu caminho. O homem o copiou, desfazendo as calças de Deidara e ficando de joelhos.

Deidara quase o parou a início, memórias indesejadas invadindo sua mente, mas então a boca do homem o envolveu com calor e umidade. Estava tudo bem, este homem queria fazer isso. E Deidara queria que ele continuasse. Reclinou sua cabeça contra a parede e fechou os olhos, um gemido suave escapando dos lábios e suas mãos arranharam a parede, procurando algum apoio.

Muito cedo, o mercador ficou de pé, pressionando uma camisinha e um pequeno pote de lubrificante na mão do loiro. Quando ele se virou, Deidara soube o que ele queria. Evitando as luvas sem dedo que usara para esconder suas mãos, ele cobriu seus dedos primeiro e começou a trabalhar, usando sua boca no pescoço do homem enquanto o lubrificava e estirava. Finalmente, ele colocou a camisinha, lambuzou-a com lubrificante extra e posicionou-se na entrada do homem. Em um rápido, fluido movimento se empurrou para dentro.

Ele arfou com a sensação em torno de seu membro. Era tão apertado, tão quente. Depois de um segundo, o homem se pressionou contra ele, e Deidara tomou isso como uma indicação para começar a se mover. Ele experimentou com o ângulo de suas investidas, tentando encontrar aquele ponto que sabia que estava ali. As respirações vinham descompassadas, arfando juntos e tentando segurar os gemidos de prazer pelo medo de serem descobertos enquanto transavam com selvageria no pequeno cubículo de madeira.

O homem soltou um som abafado, tentando suprimi-lo. Deidara se certificou de atingir aquele ponto de novo, e de novo, pressionando e puxando o membro do homem em sua mão enluvada em sincronia com os movimentos.

Mais uma vez, Deidara teve que parar e se segurar. Então avançou novamente, mais rápido e forte. Podia sentir o calor se acumulando em sua virilha quando os músculos que envolviam seu membro apertaram-se mais forte em torno dele, inacreditavelmente apertado, e o outro homem estremeceu, arfando enquanto gozava na mão de Deidara. O estímulo adicionado de ter o membro espremido levou o loiro a seu próprio orgasmo, e ele abafou os gemidos pressionando o rosto contra o pescoço do homem.

Permaneceu inclinado nas costas do homem por um momento, até que sua respiração se tornou mais regular, e então se levantou e afastou-se. Ele puxou a camisinha de seu membro amolecido e jogou no vaso sanitário, enfiando-se de novo nas calças. O mercador rearranjava suas próprias calças. Sem dirigir nenhuma palavra a Deidara, nem mesmo um último olhar, ele deixou os banheiros rapidamente e se dirigiu ao bar principal.

Deidara não se preocupou também. De fato ele esperava isso. Checando se suas calças estavam no lugar, deixou o banheiro pela janela, se dirigindo ao acampamento que dividia com Sasori no Danna, sem pagar sua conta do bar.

Ele se sentia bem sobre a esposa e filho do homem. Sabia que muitos gays ou bissexuais se casavam com mulheres e viviam vidas aparentemente respeitáveis, enquanto cediam a romances ilícitos com outros homens. Da forma que via, era melhor assim, o homem secretamente se entregando a seus desejos com um estranho, que deixar sua esposa, de forma que ela cairia na pobreza, tendo que cuidar da criança sozinha e sofrer toda a intriga e escândalo que isso traria.

Não fora sua primeira vez. Já esteve com uma mulher, mais velha que ele. Tinha quinze anos. Ela trabalhou para um chefe que tinha contratado juntamente com Sasori para atacar um negociante rival e homens em vingança por uma besteira ou outra; Deidara nunca esteve interessado em detalhes. Ela veio ao quarto em que estava hospedado depois de um bombardeio uma noite, e disse que sua arte a excitava, e as coisas que ela tinha vontade de fazer com ele. Em outras palavras, ela o seduziu, apesar dele saber o bastante para entender o que acontecia. Deidara não pensava nisso como sua 'primeira vez' de qualquer forma. Em Iwa eles não têm o conceito de virgindade, que uma pessoa que não fez sexo é pura, intocada, e que perder a virgindade é um tipo de ritual de passagem, uma ocasião importante na vida. Você simplesmente faz sexo quando quer, e nenhuma distinção é traçada daquelas pessoas que não fizeram. Deidara queria quando uma oportunidade aparecesse, e fez. Sua 'primeira vez' ter de ser algo especial era uma idéia estranha para ele assim como fazer sexo pela primeira vez seria normalmente para alguém de, vamos dizer, Suna, onde virgindade é enfatizada.

Aquela primeira vez a mulher estava claramente impressionada com o quanto ele agüentou. Não foi realmente muito tempo, mas ela sabia que ele nunca tinha feito sexo antes e esperava menos. Deidara sabia, de qualquer forma, que se ela tivesse o ferido, cortado, arranhado, até estapeado ele não duraria segundos. Ele nunca considerou a dor como a maioria parecia considerar, mas tinha sido no último ano que descobrira o que isso lhe causava. Ele e Sasori no Danna lutavam contra um grupo de ninjas ladrões que tentaram embosca-los e rouba-los. Deidara recebera cinco cortes de uma katana e gozou em suas calças.

Ele manteve este fetiche em segredo, pensando que os outros não entenderiam. Desde aquela primeira mulher ele esteve com outra mulher e um homem, e agora este homem também, todos apenas casos de uma noite e em todas as vezes ele não se atrevera a pedir o que realmente queria, deixa-los saber de seu amor pela dor. Mais tarde, ele próprio se feria enquanto recordava os encontros em sua mente.

Às vezes, quando bandidos ricos o alugavam, eles costumavam enviar presentes ao quarto em que Deidara estava hospedado, como sinais extra da apreciação de seu trabalho. Usualmente os presentes vinham em forma de prostitutas. Sempre lembrando de seu próprio passado, Deidara nunca as usava. Ele nunca confessaria, mas sempre as pagava, mesmo que as pessoas que as tivessem enviado já as tivesse pago, e então as mandava embora. O máximo que fazia era leva-las para jantar.

Quando alcançou o acampamento, Sasori já estava lá. O mestre de marionetes franziu o cenho quando o loiro chegou, "Você demorou. O que estava fazendo?"

"Só procurando informações, assim como você, un."

"Deidara, você está cheirando a bar."

"Como eu disse, Sasori no Danna, apenas procurando informações, un." O loiro riu e deitou-se para dormir.

Sasori golpeou o chão irritadamente com um galho. Era a primeira vez que tinha permitido que Deidara saísse sozinho, e não era fácil para ele fazer isso. Se algo acontecesse, se Deidara cometesse um erro, Leader-sama poderia encarregar ambos da responsabilidade. Agora seu parceiro cheirava como se tivesse ficado o tempo todo em áreas indesejáveis, e a outra coisa, que Sasori não conseguia identificar o quê, e ele parecia estranhamente relaxado. O ruivo não sabia o que Deidara estava escondendo, e não gostava de não saber das coisas.

Deidara acordou para encontrar Sasori no Danna deitado próximo a si, com uma kunai balançando em seu dedo. O ruivo se inclinou, colocando a mão livre na parte de trás da cabeça do loiro e segurando-o no lugar enquanto depositava beijos gentis nos lábios de Deidara. Enquanto Sasori se movia em direção a seu pescoço, Deidara percebeu que estavam ambos nus. Ele vagamente imaginou quando e como isso acontecera, mas então Sasori começou a usar a kunai nos braços do loiro. Como seu Danna sabia disso? Oh, mas era tão bom... ele se contorceu de prazer, gemendo.

O ruivo continuou a cortar lentamente, desenhando formas nas fendas sangrentas que cruzavam o torso do loiro e criando deliciosas sensações. Só quando Deidara pensou que não aguentaria mais, Sasori começou a cavar a kunai mais profundamente enquanto cortava, e ao mesmo tempo lambendo os cortes que já haviam sido feitos. A sensação de sua língua escorregando sobre si e dentro dos cortes abertos deixava Deidara louco. Estava desesperado, desejoso por libertação. Tentou alcançar Sasori, para empurrar seu parceiro onde queria, mas Sasori não permitiu. Ele deslizou pelo corpo de Deidara, descendo e descendo até que sua boca estivesse no mesmo nível do membro rígido do loiro, mas não o tocou. Ao invés disso ele gentilmente arranhou a ponta da kunai em sua extensão e sobre a cabeça, coletando gotas de pré-gozo no cumprimento da lâmina, e só então se moveu para chutar Deidara nas costas.

Deidara acordou para encontrar Sasori no Danna de pé a sua frente, olhando-o com aquela expressão vazia. "Levanta, moleque. Já passou da hora de voltarmos."

Deidara afastou o sonho que tivera enquanto se levantava e se preparavam para sair. Foi só um sonho. Não significava nada. Pessoas sonhavam todo tipo de coisas estranhas, e isso não significava nada. Mas enquanto caminhavam não conseguira tirar isso de sua cabeça, e não sabia por que.

Por fim chegaram a outra cidade, onde poderiam passar a noite antes de completar a jornada de volta à base da Akatsuki. Uma vez dentro do pequeno quarto em que se hospedaram Sasori ocupou-se inspecionando e reparando Hiruko, enquanto Deidara se direcionou em busca de algo para comer.

Ele estava sentado em uma banca de gyoza quando sentiu o olhar de alguém sobre si. Casualmente olhando em volta, percebeu um homem do outro lado da rua que o encarava de vez em quando. Ignorando isso, continuou a comer. Alguns momentos depois, o homem deslizou até o assento ao lado de Deidara e fez um pedido. Ele se voltou para Deidara e iniciou uma conversa enquanto comiam.

Deidara soube depois de alguns minutos que o homem estava flertando-o, mas não estava interessado. Não havia nada de errado com o homem; Deidara só não o achara especial. Ele restrigiu a conversa a educados "sim" e "não" às perguntas que recebia, tentando não encorajar sua atenção, e saiu assim que terminou de comer. Ele não queria deixar Sasori no Danna esperando por muito tempo, ou seu parceiro ficaria bravo. Voltando a seu quarto, ele imaginou por que não se interessara por aquele homem. Era o tipo de Deidara, e o loiro estava se sentido excitado o dia inteiro desde que acordara daquele sonho, mas por alguma razão não estava nem remotamente atraído por ele.

No dia seguinte, eles tomaram uma rota que cruzava o País do Arroz, Sasori viajando em Hiruko como sempre. O lugar mudou desde a última vez que estivera ali. Deidara nunca tinha visitado antes.

Alguém cruzou seu caminho e parou em frente aos dois Akatsuki, bloqueando a passagem.

"Orochimaru," gruniu Sasori.

"Akasuna no Sasori. Já faz algum tempo," respondeu o Sannin, rindo um pouco.

"Então é aqui onde você está agora, cobra," Sasori disse, irradiando uma aura de ódio assassino. Ele sempre odiara muito seu parceiro anterior, ainda mais desde que Orochimaru fora derrotado pela Akatsuki.

"Modos, Saso-kun. Este é seu parceiro agora? Você nunca nos apresentou. Embora eu lembre dele muito bem."

"Vocês já se encontraram antes?" Sasori encarou seu parceiro atual. A face de Deidara ficou branca.

"Oh, sim. Ele tentou me explodir, não é?"

Deidara não respondeu. Sua mão na bolsa de argila. Sasori podia sentir o medo do loiro, mas para seu crédito ele não se moveu ou tentou fugir.

"Não há necessidade para isso," Orochimaru continuou, curvando seus lábios em escárnio, "Você está um pouco velho para mim agora. Eu tenho que dizer, Sasori, estou surpreso."

"E por que ficaria?" A cauda de Hiruko se enrolou sobre o corpo da marionete ameaçadoramente, pronta para golpear.

"Eu não pensei que Akatsuki recrutava _putinhas drogadas_."

Sasori pausou seu ataque, esperando que Deidara atacasse naquele momento, mas o loiro nunca se moveu. Ele parecia preso no lugar. Sasori fitou-o mais uma vez, pensando por que Deidara não reagira. Sem perder mais tempo, ele deixou a cauda de Hiruko voar. Facilmente escapando do ferrão venenoso, Orochimaru sorriu, e levantou suas mãos em um selo.

"Temo que tenha de deixa-los, Akasuna no Sasori, Kakihara." Ele desapareceu em uma pequena núvem de fumaça.

Kakihara? "Ele parece ter te confundido com alguém," o ruivo declarou, se voltando para seu parceiro. Deidara não pareceu ter ouvido. Ele continuava mortalmente pálido.

"Ele não morreu..." o loiro sussurrou, aparentemente para si próprio.

"Deidara!" Sasori gritou. Seu parceiro deu um pulo, e pareceu lembrar onde estava.

"Eu disse, ele não confundiu você com outra pessoa?" Sasori repetiu, irritado.

"Não, não confundiu, un."

Sasori se moveu novamente. O que Deidara queria dizer? Quem era este Kakihara? Não pensou muito sobre os comentários de Orochimaru. Seu antigo parceiro sempre apreciara instigar problemas por qualquer motivo. De qualquer forma, Sasori estava curioso para saber o que estava por trás disso. Como seus parceiros se encontraram antes, e por que Deidara atacou Orochimaru e comportara-se daquela forma quando o encontrou novamente? Eles não tinham tempo para isso agora, mas quando voltassem o ruivo queria algumas respostas.

Depois do interrogatório com Leader-sama e recolocando o que descobriram sobre a localização do Jinchuuriki, que não era muito, o par voltou a seu quarto. Sasori continuou dentro de Hiruko e Deidara removeu seu manto e se jogou na cama, pegando um pouco de argila e considerando, tentando decidir o que esculpiria. Ele tentava duramente não pensar no encontro mais cedo.

Ele moldou e remoldou o pedaço de argila, ficando mais e mais envergonhado ao sentir Sasori o encarando de dentro de Hiruko. A tensão no cômodo aumentando rapidamente até que nenhum dos dois conseguiria parar.

Era Deidara, "Danna? Como você conheceu aquele homem, um, você chamou ele de Orochimaru, un?"

"Eu também adoraria saber como você o conheceu, _Kakihara_," Sasori falou friamente.

"Por que? É tão importante assim, un?" Deidara estava querendo algum tempo.

Sasori se aproximou, uma aura de ameaça envolvendo-o. "Se você estiver escondendo algo que possa arriscar a Akatsuki então é definitivamente importante. Eu quero saber, Deidara. Ou qualquer que seja seu nome."

Deidara balançou sua cabeça negativamente e se voltou para deixar o quarto, "Eu não quero falar sobre isso, un."

Antes que pudesse reagir, suas costas se choraram contra a parede e o ferrão de Hiruko estava em sua garganta, imobilizando-o.

"Eu não me importo se você quer ou não. Você vai. Agora."

Deidara teria balançado a cabeça novamente, mas não poderia com a ponta afiada tão próxima a sua pele, "Não. Eu não posso."

"Voce. Vai. Me. Contar," Sasori gruniu, pressionando o ferrão contra a carne do loiro. Ainda não havia rompido a pele, mas faltava muito pouco.

Deidara sabia que tinha que contar tudo a Sasori. Assim como Leader-sama, esconder algo ou tentar mentir só resultaria em ser terrivelmente ferido depois, e se tivesse sorte, sendo morto. Sua boca estava tão seca como o deserto e ele tentava engolir desesperadamente, mas não se atreveria no caso de acabar empurrando a lâmina contra sua garganta através da pele e injetar o veneno notavelmente desagradável de Sasori.

"Qual é o seu nome? De verdade!" A voz de Sasori exigiu uma resposta.

"Deidara! Deidara é meu nome de verdade!" Era a verdade, e ele desejou desesperadamente que Sasori acreditasse nele.

"Então por que Orochimaru te chamou por outro?"

Deidara não sabia o que dizer. No fim ele optou por, "Meu... meu chefe deve tê-lo dito que este era meu nome, un."

"Por que ele diria isso a Orochimaru?"

"P-Porque eu disse que este era meu nome!"

"Por que você fez isso?"

"Eu... eu não sei, un," A voz de Deidara se reduzira a um sussurro.

"_Mentira_! Me diga!"

"É verdade! Eu não sei!"

"Como você encontrou Orochimaru antes de hoje? Como ele conheceu seu 'chefe'?"

"Eu não sei como ele conheceu meu chefe, un. Mas..."

"Diga-me como você encontrou Orochimaru," o mestre de marionetes exigiu.

"Você lembra de quando me perguntou o que eu fazia quando não tinha dinheiro o bastante para comprar pó de chakra, un?"

"Sim. Você disse que roubava pessoas, não é?"

"Não..." Incapaz de virar seu rosto, Deidara fechou os olhos. Ele não suportaria olhar o rosto de seu Danna e ver a expressão que faria quando Sasori descobrisse que afundara tanto. O ponto a que se rebaixou. "Eu disse que freqüentava lugares com pessoas, e fazia coisas,un. "

"E?" Sasori disse impacientemente. Ele não sabia o que fazer com essa questão.

"Orochimaru não estava mentindo, un."

"Do que diabos você está falando, moleque? Eu sei que você era viciado! Vá direto ao ponto!"

"Eu quero dizer a outra coisa que ele falou, un." Deidara estava queimando de vergonha. Queria muito que seu Danna não soubesse disso, e daria qualquer coisa para não ter que contar ao mestre de marionetes.

"Ouça, Deidara. Você deve saber que eu não tenho muita paciência. Qualquer que seja o que está tentando me dizer, pare de brincar e fale de uma vez." O ruivo estava enfurecido pela maneira indireta do loiro. Ele queria saber o que infernos estava acontecendo, e queria saber agora.

Deidara libertou tudo rapidamente. "Eu chupei membros para conseguir drogas, un! Ele estava certo, eu sou só uma putinha drogada!"

A cauda de Hiruko foi removida, e os joelhos de Deidara cederam. Ele desmoronou no chão e escondeu seu rosto entre os braços.

"Olhe para mim," Sasori comandou.

Deidara não o fez. Ele não podia. Sasori não se importou. Ao invés disso, continuou com suas perguntas,

"Como você conheceu Orochimaru?"

"Ele era... era um..."

"Você tento explodi-lo?"

Dentro dos braços cruzados, um sorriso sincero deslizando na face de Deidara, como normalmente fazia ante a memória de uma boa explosão, "Oh sim." Então o sorriso se esvaiu, "Eu pensei que o tivesse matado, un..."

"Por que você o atacou?"

"Eu só fazia boquete, un. Mas ele tentou... mais, e eu não queria..."

Com horror crescente, o mestre de marionetes lembrou de uma noite em particular em que ele e Orochimaru estavam em uma missão no País da Terra. O Sannin tinha saído, para comer presumiu o ruivo, e voltou várias horas depois com um humor insuportável, roupas e corpo cobertos de queimaduras. Quantas outras vezes seu antigo parceiro fizera isso? Quantas outras vezes ele _conseguiu o que queria_?

Sasori estava absolutamente enojado. Não com Deidara, com Orochimaru. De todos os terríveis crimes que o próprio mestre de marionetes cometera, descobrir do que seu antigo parceiro era capaz o enojou. Deidara era uma _criança_, e Orochimaru tentou estupra-lo.

Deidara se sentia desconfortável com o longo silêncio, e memórias que tentara muito enterrar voltavam vívidas. Ele podia sentir a atmosfera, e acreditou que Sasori estava enojado e bravo com ele por ter feito aquilo há tanto tempo.

"Sasori no Danna? Eu... me desculpe, un... Diga alguma coisa..." ele sussurrou, ainda sem olhar para cima.

"Não é você, é ele! Aquele doente! Aquele _filho da puta nojento_! eu não acredito que já trabalhei com ele! Como infernos eu não soube?!" A irritação de Sasori tomando o quarto, novamente de volta, e golpeou seu punho na bancada. Ele queria destruir alguma coisa.

"Você... o quê? Você trabalhou com ele?"

Sasori franziu o cenho. Em sua fúria acabara falando demais. Agora não sabia como Deidara reagiria à noticia.

"Ele era Akatsuki também, mas fugiu antes que você entrasse," o ruivo pausou um momento, "Ele foi meu parceiro antes de você."

Levou um momento até que suas palavras fossem completamente entendidas. Deidara se levantou, ainda evitando os olhos de Sasori. "Eu vou lá fora, un," ele disse, deixando o quarto.

O ruivo permaneceu onde estava. Uma vez calmo o suficiente, ele canalizou sua raiva em seu trabalho, desenvolvendo um novo veneno. Não demorou muito até que perdesse a noção de quanto tempo havia passado.

Deidara precisava de algum tempo sozinho. Ele andou entre as árvores, tentando clarear sua cabeça. Depois de algum tempo fez um de seus pássaros e decolou. Ele voou durante horas, praticando truques acrobáticos, e só pousou novamente próximo a base da Akatsuki quando não possuía chakra suficiente para permanecer no ar. Ele não queria voltar, mas sabia que tinha que fazê-lo.

Sasori observou severamente a reentrada de Deidara. Esquecera-se que era uma boa idéia supervisionar o loiro e não o seguiu quando este se afastou. Capturando a aparencia de seu parceiro, procurou por qualquer um dos que conhecia como sinais de mentira. Não havia nenhum.

"O que estava fazendo?"

"Eu não fiz nada,un," Deidara confirmou em voz baixa, muito diferente de seu usual tom alegre.

Sasori sentiu uma atípica generosidade emanando do loiro. Talvez fosse pelo que tinha descoberto sobre Orochimaru. "Isso é bom," ele disse, apesar de sua voz permanecer fria e sem emoções como sempre. "Você está indo bem."

"Mas eu quero. Sasori no Danna... eu penso nisso o tempo todo, un."

"Você vai. Isso é normal. Está ficando tarde, é melhor ir dormir."

Deidara estava cansado, mas continuava de pé, encarando sua cama quando outro pensamento retornou a sua mente. "Danna? Quando Orochimaru era seu parceiro, ele..."

Sasori seguiu o olhar de Deidara, e percebeu o que havia de errado. Ele entendeu.

"Compre uma nova."

"Kakuzu nunca aceitaria isso, un. Eu vou ter que usar..."

"Deidara," Sasori interrompeu, quando o loiro estava prestes a seguir em direção a cama. Obtendo a atenção do parceiro, ele disse, um tanto desnecessariamente alto, "Eu vou sair para tomar ar fresco."

Quando a porta fechou atrás do ruivo, Deidara riu. Ele tomou alguma argila de sua bolsa e fez seu caminho em direção a cama.

"Por que infernos você explodiu sua cama?" Kakuzu exigiu de Deidara. O usuário de bombas fora com seu parceiro para informar ao ninja mascarado que precisava de uma nova cama.

"´Para ver o que acontecia, un?" Deidara ainda ria insanamente. Tinha particularmente adorado aquela explosão. Foi divertido o jeito que pedaços de algodão voaram por toda parte e caíram de volta ao chão como flocos de neve queimados, pousando nos cabelos de Sasori no Danna quando o mestre de marionetes retornou em hora errada.

"Você vê o que eu tenho que suportar? Agora consiga uma nova. Rápido. De outra forma ele vai me irritar, e adivinha com quem eu vou expressar meu desprazer?"

Kakuzu bufou. "Tudo bem. Mas vai demorar mais ou menos uma semana para chegar."

De volta ao quarto, Deidara trouxe um cobertor e travesseiros extra para dormir no chão até que sua cama chegasse. Sasori tossiu, e ele parou.

"Use minha cama por enquanto," disse o mestre de marionetes, se voltando para sua bancada. Quando Deidara direcionou um olhar de indagação a suas costas, ele adicionou, "Eu não durmo, depois de tudo, então eu posso ficar sem uma por algum tempo."

A última missão fora levemente conturbada. Eles não foram derrotados, mas não tiveram que lutar de qualquer forma. Era para ser um simples assassinato, _sem_ um shinobi guarda-costas envolvido. Agora estavam de volta ao quarto de hotel e Deidara estava pingando no chão. Ele xingou enquanto tocava um profundo corte em sua perna.

"Sasori no Danna, você pode me passar o kit medicinal, un?"

Saindo de Hiruko, Sasori pegou-o de um compartimento dentro da marionete e entregou. Voltando sua atenção a marionete, ele franziu as sombracelhas quando percebeu danos em uma das juntas da cauda.

Deidara amarrou a ponta da linha, terminando seus desajeitados pontos. Ele não era muito bom nisso, especialmente em si mesmo. Ficava facilmente... _distraído. _Sasori olhou em volta quando o loiro se levantou e alcançou para pegar o kit medicinal, deixando um rolo de ataduras sobre a cama.

"Isso precisa de pontos," o ruivo falou, notando a capa rasgada e o longo corte que atravessava as costas de Deidara, "Aqui." Ele pegou o kit medicinal de seu parceiro e removeu uma agulha e linha. "Você não pode alcançar. Eu terei de fazer isso."

Deidara fez como lhe era dito, mantendo-se de costas para Sasori enquanto removia seu manto e camisa, assim ocultando a saliência de suas calças. Estivera assim desde que conseguiu seus ferimentos. Ele deitou de bruços na cama, sua face escondida no travesseiro.

Sasori começou a trabalhar, primeiro limpando e desinfetando o ferimento, então começando a costura-lo. Era mais habilidoso que Deidara, estando mais acostumado a trabalhos delicados com suas marionetes. Assim como fazia com as marionetes, ele trabalhou cuidadosamente, lentamente.

Enquanto o ruivo fazia seu progresso lento nas costas do loiro, Deidara mordeu um travesseiro. Mais abaixo suas mãos se fechavam apertadas nos lençóis. Sasori percebeu os músculos tensos, e assumiu que era por causa da dor. E era, mas Sasori não estava consciente do particular tipo de dor que Deidara experimentava; o tipo saturado de prazer.

Estava tomando cada gota da determinação de Deidara para não gemer alto e implorar por mais. A sensação dolorosa do anti-séptico lentamente pingando em suas costas, os dedos de Sasori examinando seu corte, e empurrando a agulha para dentro e para fora da carne de Deidara era inacreditável. O jeito que o ruivo ia gradativamente se movendo em direção ao cinto das calças do loiro só intensificava o prazer, e a imaginação de Deidara corria selvagem. Ele queria que Sasori o despisse, o ferisse e o punisse por se deixar ferir, rasgar os pontos e começar novamente, sangue manchando ambos os corpos. Ele queria Sasori dentro de si. Queria ser cortado novamente enquanto era fodido brutalmente até que estivessem ambos esgotados.

Então, torturosamente, Sasori afastou um pouco as calças de Deidara. O corte se extendiaalém da barreira do tecido, e o ruivo precisou acessar para terminar seu trabalho. Deidara quase atravessou o travesseiro com seus dentes, quase se arqueou fazendo movimento e som. Quase.

Finalmente Sasori amarrou sua perfeita linha de pontos. Mas ainda não tinha terminado. Ele decidiu checar se os pontos tinham sido feitos propriamente e estavam apertados, correndo seus dedos através da linha. Deidara poderia ter gritado.

Por fim o mestre de marionetes anunciou que terminara e guardou os suprimentos médicos. Deidara permaneceu onde estava, experimentando o estranho sentimento, era como se tivesse passado milhões de anos de vida sob tortura sensual e de repente tudo acabasse.

"Eu tenho que ir encontrar meu subordinado agora. O que você vai fazer?"

"Eu acho que só vou ficar aqui e descansar ou algo assim, un."

Por que Sasori demorou tanto para sair? Deidara pensou que seu parceiro odiava esperar e deixar os outros esperando. Mas ali estava ele, fingindo estar ocupado com aquela maldita marionete. Tudo tinha que ser perfeito, tudo tinha que ser _preparado_._'Droga, Sasori no Danna, apenas vá! saia daqui!'_

A porta bateu atrás de Sasori, agora de volta em Hiruko, apesar dos danos. Deidara continuou na mesma posição por alguns minutos, mas não muito. Tinha certeza de que Sasori não precisava voltar, e agora que estava sozinho não podia esperar mais.

O loiro se elevou em um braço. Sua outra mão afastando suas calças. Depois de alguns irritantes segundos de esforço ele conseguiu desfazer o cinto e segurar seu membro rígido. Não perdeu tempo brincando desta vez. Ele queria gozar, e queria gozar logo. Freneticamente masturbando seu membro, sem mais tentar segurar os gritos de prazer intenso, ele suportou seus quadris nos joelhos e alcançou uma kunai do estojo que ainda estava vestindo.

Um corte em seu braço. Um no quadril. Um cruzando o outro quadril, curvando-se na parte interna da coxa. Olhos fechados, ele imaginava outro fazendo essas coisas, criando essas sensações.

'_Me corte…me machuque... oh Deus, Danna... me foda...'_

Agora estamos de volta em torno do capítulo 1, as fantasias de Dei sobre Sasori por algum tempo antes do início da fanfic.


	9. Nós estamos fodidos

**Nós estamos fodidos** (1)

Wow! Já faz algum tempo né? não tenho nem desculpas para o meu ENORME atraso... estava passando por um bloqueio artístico muito longo, e como meus desenhos são minhas prioridades passei a me dedicar apenas a eles... (apenas uma tradutora, lembra?)

Alguns comentários gentis me trouxeram de volta... e não se preocupem pois o próximo capítulo não vai demorar nem metade do que esse demorou, desculpem.

* * *

Deidara esteve em coma induzido por uma semana durante a recuperação de seu corpo da overdose. Sasori fora chamado ao encontro de Pein assim que as notícias chegaram ao líder para relatar o estado mental do loiro. Não era novidade que entre a Akatsuki era Deidara o mais instável psicologicamente. Uma vez assegurado a Sasori que fora apenas um incidente isolado, Pein deixou claro o fato de que esta seria a _última_ chance de Deidara. Quando Sasori retirou-se, Pein havia partido para refletir sobre porque estava sendo tão generoso com o loiro. De novo.

Não havia médicos nos arredores do quarto em que Deidara era mantido. Houvera uma emergência mais cedo quando uma equipe de subordinados voltou depois de deparar-se com um grupo ANBU de Konoha. Itachi manteve seu olhar impassível no lindo rosto de Deidara enquanto desabotoava seu manto e o deslizava por seus ombros. Gentilmente, estendeu uma mão para acariciar a bochecha do loiro. Ele quase tremia, sua respiração tornando-se acelerada. Não fechou os olhos quando finalmente clamou seu primeiro beijo em Deidara, queria memorizar isso, _tudo _isso_. _Ele encheu uma mão do cabelo loiro e usou a outra para manter o maxilar de Deidara aberto. Itachi empurrou sua língua o mais fundo possível na garganta do ninja inconsciente, desesperado em provar o máximo possível. Depois de alguns deliciosos minutos, o Uchiha rompeu o 'beijo' e despiu-se. Lentamente, ele puxou os lençóis finos do corpo de Deidara, revelando centímetro por centímetro da pele tentadora e macia até estar completamente exposta. Observou-o por um momento até memorizar o corpo perfeiro, franzindo as sombracelhas quando seu sharingan focou as cicatrizes desbotadas atravessando o peito do ex-Iwa.

'_ME MACHUQUE, ME TORTURE, ME AME. FAÇA-ME SANGRAR_', Itachi leu as palavras. Um olhar de fúria atravessou a face do Uchiha. Ele tomou uma kunai e violentamente retalhou cada palavra repetidamente até tornarem-se quase ilegíveis, sangue respingando em sua face pálida. Soltou a kunai ensanguentada, sua expressão suavizou ao fitar o sangue. A cama de metal rangeu ruidosamente quando Itachi deitou-se sobre Deidara, o membro duro do Uchiha pulsando dolorosamente.

"Eu te amo..." sussurrou no ouvido do loiro. Itachi moveu-se para morder e sugar o pescoço fino, certificando-se de deixar uma profunda mancha. Ele _queria _que Sasori visse. Depositou outra mordida de amor na clavícula de Deidara, antes de beijar o mamilo direito do loiro, mordendo, sugando e gemendo até que o botão estivesse rígido e ferido. Ele continuou sua jornada no corpo do loiro, parando por um momento para focar sua atenção nas coxas internas do loiro. Itachi se moveu e tomou uma das bolas de Deidara em sua boca, girando a língua em torno dela enquanto segurava o membro delicado do loiro em uma mão, usando a outra para arrancar o catéter, mais sangue respingando sobre o loiro e os lençóis. Estremeceu quando o membro de Deidara começou a endurecer em sua mão, e tomou-o nos lábios, sorvendo o sangue que vertia da cabeça e gemendo em puro deleite enquanto o pênis endurecia e pulsava. Itachi removeu sua boca depois de alguns minutos, continuando a acariciar o loiro e tomava três de seus próprios dedos na boca, ensopando-os com saliva. Ele levou os dedos a sua própria entrada, gemendo alto enquanto penetrava os três de uma vez só, empurrando e fazendo movimentos de tesoura enquanto masturbava o loiro.

Ouviu um grito e voltou sua cabeça rispidamente em direção à porta para ver uma ninja médica de olhos arregalados e congelada no lugar.

"Suma daqui. E feche a porta," sua voz apática como sempre, ele não parou suas ações em si e no loiro. A médica assentiu rapidamente e saiu do quarto, fechando-o atrás dela. Itachi removeu os dedos de si e posicionou o membro rígido de Deidara em sua entrada, tal ato possível graças à flexibilidade do Uchiha. Ele mordeu o lábio enquanto descia seu corpo sobre Deidara. Não perdeu tempo em esperar se ajustar, começou a se mover para cima e para baixo forte e rapidamente, se acariciando ao mesmo tempo. Ele sabia que não agüentaria muito tempo; a sensação do membro grosso do loiro dentro de si era divina. Gritou de prazer enquanto sentia Deidara gozar dentro de si. Itachi fez o mesmo em seguida, ejaculando sobre o estômago do loiro. Removeu o membro amolecido de Deidara, saboreando a sensação. O Uchiha depositou um último beijo prolongado nos lábios do loiro antes de limpar e vestir-se. Tomou a kunai ainda coberta com o sangue de Deidara e usou-a para entalhar o nome do ex-Iwa no interior de seu antebraço esquerdo profundo o suficiente para deixar uma cicatriz permanente. Itachi então cobriu sua mão direita no sangue de Deidara e esfregou contra o recente corte em seu braço.

"Agora, Eu pertenço a você assim como você pertence àquela maldita marionete." Deixou o inconsciente loiro nu, ferido e coberto com sangue e sêmem.

Sasori não conseguia se concentrar. Não visitara Deidara desde aquele dia e toda vez que tentava trabalhar em suas marionetes sua mente desviava-se para pensamentos sobre o loiro. Sabia que não fazia sentido ir vê-lo - Deidara não acordaria até que os médicos o trouxessem de volta do coma, mas ainda assim, sentia-se mais calmo sentado a frente de seu parceiro. O ruivo guardou suas ferramentas e se dirigiu à ala médica. Não havia ninguém por perto quando alcançou o local, exceto por uma jovem médica que ficou vermelho vivo e se afastou apressadamente ao avistar Sasori. Estranho, Sasori a reconhecia como a médica supervisora de Deidara durante suas visitas à ala médica. Ele deu de ombros ante a sensação de ansiedade que havia percorrido seu corpo.

O ruivo seguiu reto até o quarto que sabia que Deidara era mantido, o edifício ainda assustadoramente quieto. Ele franziu as sombracelhas enquanto se aproximava. As cortinas da larga janela do quarto de Deidara estavam fechadas. Sabia que elas deveriam ser mantidas abertas então os médicos poderiam checar os pacientes enquanto passavam.Abriu a porta e entrou, olhos se arregalando em choque com a visão a sua frente...

"Dei..." Sasori correu até seu parceiro, atirando sua mão no dispositivo que deveria chamar assistencia médica enquanto checava freneticamente os sinais vitais do loiro. Uma equipe de médicos adentrou apressadamente e se reuniu ao redor do loiro em um instante, checando vários dados. Muitos vieram diretamente de operações nos subordinados e ainda encontravam-se cobertos de sangue. Um médico veterano liderou um Sasori chocado até o corredor silencioso.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu com seu parceiro, Sasori-sama?" Era uma questão simples, mas Sasori não pôde evitar de pensar que o médico acreditava que ele era o responsável. Em um instante atirou o médico contra a parede mais próxima, agarrando mortalmente o pescoço do homem apavorado.

"Se você está sugerindo que _eu _fiz isso com _meu próprio _parceiro!" o ruivo cuspiu, "EU VOU TE MATAR!" Com isso, Sasori atirou o médico ao chão e voltou-se a tempo de ver a médica cuja responsabilidade era assistir Deidara. Ele literalmente rasgou a garota membro por membro; sangue, entranhas e fluidos corporais espirrando nas paredes, chão, teto, e Sasori. Os gritos eram ensurdecedores. Ninguém o impediu. Como um respeitado membro da Akatsuki, ele poderia matar quem quisesse.

Sasori sentou-se do lado de fora da ala médica esperando por notícias sobre o estado de seu parceiro, sua cabeça pendendo nas mãos. Ele se amaldiçoou. Tinha colocado Deidara nesta situação por não lhe dar a oportunidade de provar inocência, e agora isso...

"Sasori-sama?" O ruivo ergueu os olhos para encontrar o mesmo médico que havia intimidado mais cedo.

"Como ele está?" Sasori surpreendeu a si mesmo. Sua voz permanecia tão fria e apática como sempre.

"As evidências sugerem que seu parceiro foi vítima de um sério ataque sexual. Também há lacerações no torso e contusões. Entretanto, não poderemos mantê-lo em coma por muito tempo. Nós o traremos de volta neste instante."

"Eu posso vê-lo?" o médico assentiu. Sasori adentrou quarto, agora vazio exceto por Deidara. O sangue e sêmen haviam sido removidos. A expressão de Sasori escureceu quando avistou as mordidas de amor, agora severas contra a pele limpa e pálida. Os ferimentos que havia deixado ao agarrar o pescoço de Deidara ainda eram fracamente visíveis. Sasori moveu-se ao lado da cama. Ele gentilmente removeu o tecido que havia sido colocado sobre os cortes no peito de Deidara. As palavras que havia cortado na carne de seu amante durante aquele momento pefeito eram dificilmente identificáveis agora que haviam sido apagadas. Sasori recolocou o tecido antes de mover-se para acariciar os lindos cabelos loiros. Depositou um beijo gentil na testa de Deidara.

"Eu te amo..."

Pein convocou os membros da akatsuki exceto por Deidara e Itachi. Ele sabia do ocorrido. Itachi não fizera segredo. Havia enviado Itachi e Kisame para uma imediata "missão de coleta de informações", com expressa ordem de não retornar até o final do mês. Também dera ordens individuais a Kisame; certificar-se de que o Uchiha recebesse algum tipo de punição. Pein não tinha dúvidas sobre as habilidades de Kisame em enfiar algum senso na cabeça de Itachi.

Sasori tivera que ser contido para não ir atrás de Itachi e mata-lo quando Pein relatou toda a extensão, e a violência, do ataque.

Ninguém mencionou o incidente a Deidara. Por ordens de Sasori. Deidara agora estava de pé, vestindo as roupas limpas e frescas que haviam lhe entregue. Ele havia ficado confuso ao ver seu torso enfaixado. Não conseguia lembrar de ter se ferido, mas de qualquer forma estivera por fora dos fatos. Eles nem mesmo lhe permitiam se ver no espelho. Um subordinado havia sido mandado para chamar Sasori. Por alguma razão, eles não permitiam a Deidara andar por aí sozinho. O loiro franziu o cenho. Tudo bem, ele tinha errado... mas foi por um bom motivo...

Sasori... Lágrimas arderam nos olhos de Deidara ao pensar no mestre de marionetes. Ele não permitiu, _não poderia _deixar elas caírem.

"Dei..." O loiro ergueu os olhos para encontrar Sasori na porta. O mestre de marionetes se aproximou.

"Não, Danna," Deidara cortou, a traição que sentia visível em seus olhos. Ele empurrou o ruivo. Sasori se voltou para seguir seu parceiro.

"Deidara," o loiro estremeceu com o tom gélido e autoritário. O que veio depois foi uma surpresa para ele, "Por favor..." Aquelas palavras pararam Deidara em seu caminho. O loiro caiu de joelhos, chorando em suas mãos. Sasori estava a seu lado em um instante, abraçando seu parceiro apertado enquanto Deidara agarrava-se a ele.

"Danna, nós estamos fodidos.. un."

"Eu sei, Deidara. Eu sei."

Eles ficaram assim até que o choro de Deidara se acalmou.

Deidara recebera permissão para tomar banho depois que Sasori o fez prometer que não removeria as bandagens. Não que quisesse manter segredos do loiro, mas Deidara estava longe do estado de espírito apropriado para descobrir que havia sido estuprado. Sasori tinha se convencido de que isso era a coisa certa a fazer.

Deidara suspirou alegremente, a sensação da água quente percorrendo sua pele era muito agradável. Movendo suas mãos através dos cabelos longos, franziu as sombracelhas ao sentir a pele sob as bandagens repuxar, como se um corte estivesse costurado ali. Se ele houvesse se cortado enquanto estava fora de si por que Sasori não queria que visse? Deidara decidiu que não teria problemas, afastando sua promessa para Sasori, e cuidadosamente desatou as bandagens. Ele deixou o tecido manchado e ensopado de sangue descer ao chão.

"Eu..." Deidara começou em choque, seus dedos traçando os profundos cortes. Ele balançou a cabeça. Sua mente estava correndo, mas sabia que ele nunca apagaria aquelas palavras. Então quem... Deidara sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, o loiro segurando-se às paredes escorregadias por suporte, pânico subindo a sua garganta, sufocando-o "Danna..." Além dos médicos, Sasori era a única pessoa que sabia que aquelas palavras estavam ali. Os ferimentos começaram a sangrar novamente, mas a única dor que Deidara sentia era em seu coração. Água banhava o chão com sangue novamente. Deidara encarou, incapaz de mover seu olhar das mãos cobertas de sangue... e gritou.

* * *

(1) Eu ia traduzir o título de forma menos vulgar, mas é simplesmente impossível visualizar uma fanfic com esse conteúdo com o título "nós estamos ferrados" ou "nós estamos com problemas"... isso ficaria... tosco.

Se for possível deixem reviews, eu vou apreciar muito cada uma delas e isso me ajudará a escrever bem rápido... beijos e até a próxima


	10. Você fez isso?

_Deidara encarou, incapaz de mover seu olhar das mãos cobertas de sangue... e gritou._

"**Você fez isso?**"

É, parece que eu demorei de novo ^^" desculpem, mas existem dois problemas sérios envolvendo esse meu projeto de traduzir fic: eu não tenho nenhuma ajuda, e é MUITO cansativo ficar traduzindo isso tudo sozinha sem ganhar nenhum centavo, só olhar para uma fic maior e pensar em traduzi-la inteira é traumatizante... o segundo é o tempo, como eu já disse antes, isso aqui NÃO é minha prioridade (se alguém tiver conhecimento intermediário em inglês e quiser ajudar, fica aqui minha proposta) se não, provavelmente é a última fanfic que traduzo ^^

Boa leitura e desculpem a demora...

* * *

Ao ouvir o grito vindo do banheiro ao lado, o coração de Sasori parou. _'Deidara...' _Apressadamente, ele escancarou a porta, rompendo e estilhaçando a tranca.

Seu parceiro tremia, bandagens no chão ao redor de seus pés, com o olhar fixo em seu estômago ferido. O ruivo instantaneamente seguiu até o loiro, mas percebeu a expressão de Deidara quando este ergueu os olhos, e o olhar interrompeu Sasori em seu caminho. Os olhos de Deidara estavam repletos de confusão e dor.

"Sasori no Danna, você fez isso? Você..."

Chocado, Sasori acenou com a cabeça em recusa, adicionando veemente, "_Nunca._" Como seu Deidara podia imaginar que ele sequer pensaria em fazer uma coisa dessas?

"Mas... Você era o único que sabia que isso estava aqui além de mim, un. E não fui eu... Não é?" O olhar se transformou em um de pavor. Deidara estava certo de que Sasori não mentira ao afirmar não ter sido o responsável por aqueles cortes, e agora estava com medo de que tivesse feito aquilo no final das contas.

Sasori não pôde mais evitar. O momento que tanto temia havia chegado. "Você também não fez isso."

"Então quem... O que está havendo, Sasori no Danna? O que aconteceu, un?" O sofrimento do loiro era óbvio.

Sasori suspirou, "Termine o seu banho e vista-se. Eu vou te contar depois." Ele deixou o parceiro.

Deidara estava curioso para saber o que havia acontecido, mas sentia que não era uma boa notícia, por conta disso ele não se apressou em vestir-se como faria em outra circunstância. Eventualmente, de qualquer forma, ele se juntou a Sasori em seu quarto, sentando ao seu lado na cama do ruivo. Esperou o ruivo falar por alguns minutos, e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa ele mesmo quando seu Danna começou relutantemente.

"Deidara, você esteve em coma durante três semanas," ele disse, sem encarar o loiro.

"Sim, un," Deidara estava confuso novamente. Já sabia disso, Sasori sabia que ele sabia, não conseguia entender a relação entre isso e o que descobrira durante o banho.

"Eu não estou bravo por você ter removido as ataduras quando me prometeu que não o faria," Sasori começou novamente, tentando uma aproximação diferente, "Eu só não queria que você visse," Deuses, aquilo era difícil.

"Sasori no Danna, por que você simplesmente não diz o que aconteceu, un?"

Sasori engoliu em seco. Então, juntando sua coragem, se dirigiu ao tópico que evitara mencionar todo o tempo, "Deidara, enquanto você estava inconsciente..." ele inspirou profundamente, "Você foi atacado."

"Atacado? Por quem?"

Sasori quase não conseguiu dizer. Encarando o chão para evitar olhar o rosto de Deidara, ele sussurrou, "Itachi."

"Itachi?! Mas por que ele... O que aconteceu? Como ele soube das marcas que você fez, un? Por que ele as cortou?"

"Itachi foi até seu quarto, um pouco antes dele te trazerem de volta do coma. Todos os ninjas médicos estavam ocupados; não havia ninguém com você. Eu não sei se ele sabia ou se havia planejado isso. Não é muito claro o que aconteceu exatamente, mas ele viu as marcas e cortou-as, Eu não sei porque, e ele... aconteceu... um ataque sexual."

"Sasori no Danna," Deidara disse apaticamente, "O que ele fez comigo, un?"

"Ele... estuprou você."

Deidara ficou em silêncio. Sasori continuou. Deidara não sabia disso ainda, por conta de seu estado hospitalizado, mas graças à boca grande de Hidan todos os outros já sabiam, e da mesma forma que Sasori não queria agravar o sofrimento do parceiro, ele não queria que Deidara ouvisse isso de ninguém mais, "E antes de você ficar... doente, ele o espiou pelo menos uma vez."

Deidara falou então, quietamente, "Quando?"

"Quando você estava treinando, e então mais tarde eu fiquei bravo com você. Itachi me disse algumas coisas, e eu tinha pensado... Mas então Hidan me contou que havia visto Itachi... observando você, e eu fui te procurar, mas você já tinha... " Sasori se culpava por isso tudo. Se não tivesse tomado conclusões precipitadas, deixado os comentários malignos de Itachi afeta-lo, nunca haveria se irritado com Deidara. E Deidara por sua vez nunca teria se ferido a ponto de pensar em ingerir pó de chakra novamente, ele nunca terminaria inconsciente e vulnerável em uma cama de hospital, e Itachi jamais tocaria um dedo nele, pois Sasori o protegeria como deveria fazer. Ele não estava lá...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Sasori não sabia mais o que dizer, ou como melhorar a situação. Estava prestes a tentar, quando Deidara pulou e correu até o banheiro. O mestre de marionetes pôde ouvi-lo vomitando, e então água correndo.

'_Deidara, Eu sinto muito...'_

Deidara se juntou a Sasori na cama. Depois de um momento ele se voltou em direção a seu Danna, aninhando-se próximo ao ruivo. Sasori o abraçou.

"Danna, Eu..." Deidara sussurrou. Ele empurrou Sasori para a cama, e então rolou, mostrando submissão. Sasori sabia o que o loiro queria,o que o loiro _precisava_.

Eles fizeram amor com toques ternos e cortes profundos. Mais tarde, Sasori abraçou Deidara apertado enquanto descansavam exaustos nos lençóis enrolados e ensanguentados, exatamente como na missão em que o ruivo marcara o loiro como seu.

"Eu sinto muito," O mestre de marionetes sussurrou distraidamente em cabelo loiro.

"Por que, un?"

Ele não esperava que Deidara ouvisse. "É minha culpa o que aconteceu com você. Se eu tivesse..."

Lábios suaves o cortaram. Se afastando só um pouco, Deidara sussurrou, "Não é sua culpa, Danna." Ele caiu no sono, Sasori ficou e o abraçou, e o protegeu.

---

"O quê?!"

"Sasori, você sabe que não irei tolerar insubordinação. A missão é para você, e você apenas. Não há outra maneira."

Sasori curvou sua cabeça em respeito, "Sim, Leader-sama."

Leader suspirou internamente. "Eu detesto isso tanto quanto você, Sasori. Se houvesse outra maneira eu não faria isso. Deidara estará seguro; ele não ficará sozinho aqui. Agora, você precisa se apressar. Não resta muito tempo."

Ao se retirar, a mente de Sasori girava. Como contaria a notícia a Deidara?

Deidara ergueu os olhos quando seu Danna entrou no quarto, retornando de seu encontro com o líder da Akatsuki. Imediatamente notara que havia algo errado. "Sasori no Danna, o que houve, un?"

"Serei enviado a uma missão solo."

--

Sasori explicou tudo a Deidara, como seu líder o havia ordenado a ir, dizendo-lhe que ninguém mais poderia completar a missão, e como ele partiria em quatro dias, viajando por duas semanas. Explicara que Itachi retornaria antes que ele. Contou a Deidara como Leader prometera que não permitiria Itachi ser deixado sozinho com Deidara, ou feri-lo de qualquer forma.

Deidara acenou com a cabeça, e sorriu, mas era óbvio para Sasori que ele sentia-se desconfortável por seu Danna não estar presente quando Itachi voltasse, e estava colocando uma máscara de coragem. O mestre de marionetes certamente não estava feliz, até que lembrou-se de uma coisa que vira uma vez quando estava no País do Raio. A semente de uma idéia plantou-se em sua mente e cresceu rapidamente até que, dois dias antes de partir, ele saiu em busca de um certo algo.

--

"Vê?"

"O que é isso?!"

"Apenas vista." Momentos de desespero exigem medidas de desespero. "Por favor? Eu vou me sentir melhor."

...

"Aaaah!"

"Eu te machuquei?"

"Não, é muito gelado, un!"

Sasori trouxera a Deidara um cinto de castidade masculino. Parecia feito de aço e cobria completamente as partes privadas. O cinto era revestido com couro suave, e carregava travas nas laterais. Aparentemente fora formulado para não ser removido por longos períodos de tempo, como tinha pequenas aberturas, presumidamente quem veste poderia ir ao banheiro sem removê-lo.

Deidara concordou em vestir o cinto. Sentia-se (e parecia) um pouco estranho, mas pensou que se sentiria melhor na ausência de seu Danna se o estivesse vestindo. Isso também parecia um pouco errado, e ele estava começando a gostar da idéia.

"Eu vou levar as chaves comigo," Sasori explicou, "e destravá-lo quando eu voltar. Então... O que você acha?"

"Tudo bem, un." Deidara sorriu, e colocou suas calças de volta. "Dá para notar?" Ele deu uma pequena volta, e riu.

---

Era um dia antes do retorno de Sasori, e Deidara estava furioso. Conforme dito, os outros mantiveram ele e Itachi separados a maior parte do tempo, e eles e o cinto ajudaram-no a se sentir mais seguro em estar próximo de seu agressor. No entanto, não era essa a razão de sua raiva. Ele estava bravo consigo mesmo, porque não pensara direito sobre seu cinto de castidade.

Era confortável o suficiente para vestir, diferente das versões antigas projetadas para mulheres, com seus espinhos em torno das aberturas para deter qualquer homem que tentasse ir mais longe. Também tinha espaço suficiente para não ficar desconfortável quando ficasse rígido. Por outro lado, o problema_ era _quando ele ficava rígido.

Deidara era jovem, privado de seu Danna e mais que um pouquinho excitado por vestir aquela coisa, isso acontecia mais que o normal. Ele também não conseguira remover o anel prateado da cabeça de seu membro, de outra forma o piercing que fizera ali poderia curar, e a jóia continuava repuxando no interior do metal envolvendo seu pênis, puxando e provocando-o com pequenas e constantes pontadas de dor e prazer. De qualquer forma, quando ficava excitado não havia nenhuma maneira de se aliviar. Sim, ninguém poderia tocá-lo ali, mas ele também não podia se tocar.

Nas primeiras vezes ele ignorou o fato, como fazia normalmente, e ela foi embora como sempre. Porém, nas ultimas quatro horas tivera uma imensa ereção de que simplesmente não pudera se livrar. Até mesmo tentara conversar com Tobi, mas isso fora estranho demais. E estava deixando-o completamente louco. Sasori tinha que voltar logo...

Deidara enrolou-se na cama e tentou dormir.

--

O loiro acordou na manhã seguinte sem notar que estivera dormindo, e com uma sensação molhada e pegajosa entre as seu corpo cuidara do problema enquanto ele dormia. Limpando-se o melhor que pôde, Deidara se vestiu, comeu rapidamente e instalou-se no quarto que dividia com Sasori para esculpir, trabalhando em novas idéias enquanto aguardava o retorno do mestre de marionetes.

Sasori não conseguiu voltar até o final da tarde. O interrogatório com Leader durou horas; a missão fora complicada, então não pôde encontrar Deidara até o anoitecer. Até então estava louco para saber o que, se alguma coisa, aconteceu em sua ausência.

Quando abriu a porta de seu quarto, Deidara ergueu os olhos em sua direção de onde estava sentado no chão. Imediatamente o loiro pôs-se de pé e correu para abraçar seu Danna.

"Como tem passado?" Sasori murmurou no pescoço de Deidara.

"Bem, un. Exceto..."

"Exceto o quê?" o ruivo interrompeu, alarmando-se instantaneamente.

Deidara riu, entretido e um pouco tocado pela evidente preocupação de Sasori consigo. "Exceto que você tem que tirar essa coisa de mim, un." Ele voltou sua cabeça para depositar um beijo breve em Sasori, murmurando, "Deus, eu quero você... Já faz tanto tempo..."

"Só duas semanas," sussurrou Sasori ofegante, beijando-o de volta. Na verdade sentia-se quase tão necessitado quanto Deidara, e estava excitando-se rapidamente tambem.

"Danna... as chaves, un."

Afastando-se do loiro, Sasori alcançou em um bolso interno de seu manto. Tomando a mão de Deidara, o guiou até o banheiro.

Quando a banheira estava cheia, Sasori removeu as roupas de Deidara e as suas próprias. Então cuidadosamente destrancou o cinto de castidade e libertou-o, antes de mergulhar o loiro na água quente.

Deidara já estava ereto, só os pequenos beijos foram mais que suficiente para excita-lo em seu estado deprivado. A sensação de estar livre do cinto era ótima, e os toques suaves de Sasori banhando-o eram uma promessa deliciosa de coisas a vir. Ele gemeu de prazer e desejo enquanto Sasori cuidava dele, observando seu Danna através de olhos semi-cerrados.

Não demorou muito até que Sasori terminou de limpar seu parceiro, e a pura luxúria nos olhos de Deidara fora a ruína do ruivo. Sabendo que precisava limpar-se dos venenos antes de dar prazer ao parceiro, mas incapaz de esperar o tempo que ia levar fazer isso a seu modo usual, cuidadoso, ele simplesmente escalou a banheira junto ao loiro. Deitando no topo de Deidara, ele elevou e afastou os joelhos do loiro, desatando seu grosso cabo e empurrando-o com força, correndo suas mãos sobre a pele escorregadia enquanto contorciam-se na água.

O veneno que revestia o corpo de Sasori fluiu na água, diluindo-se em uma solução essencialmente inofensiva. Que, mesmo assim, queimava nos ferimentos abertos onde Deidara fora rasgado quando Sasori o penetrou. O loiro atirou a cabeça para trás e começou a gemer em êxtase.

Sasori nunca tocou o membro de Deidara assim que começava a penetra-lo, preferindo fazer o loiro esperar um pouco, mas desta vez Deidara já estava no auge da excitação e agarrou seu membro com força, cavando suas unhas na pele sensível enquanto se masturbava rudemente. Durou apenas alguns momentos, até que gozasse na água, chamando o nome de seu Danna.

Deus, seu parceiro estava tão sexy se tocando. Inconscientemente Sasori moveu-se mais rápido, começando a fazer suaves sons de prazer ele mesmo. Ele nunca tirou seus olhos de Deidara, observando-o faminto enquanto empurrava dentro dele mais forte e mais forte até gozar com um grito ofegante.

Eles deitaram imóveis por algum tempo, apreciando a sensação pós-orgasmo, mas finalmente Sasori levantou-se e saiu do banheiro. Deidara o seguiu, e os dois secaram um ao outro.

Deidara foi para a cama antes de Sasori, o mestre de marionetes precisando gastar mais algum tempo assegurando-se de que não havia umidade em suas partes internas. Quando Sasori voltou ao quarto notou que Deidara caira no sono na cama do mestre de marionetes. Gentilmente afastando as cobertas para unir-se a ele, Sasori notou que Deidara estava, como o loiro preferia, dormindo nu. Repentinamente, o ruivo teve uma idéia melhor. Ele sorriu.

--

Deidara acordou gradualmente de seu cochilo, sentindo uma sensação maravilhosa em sua virilha. Abrindo seus olhos, ele viu a cabeça de seu Danna entre suas pernas.

Sasori lambeu a cabeça do membro de Deidara que endurecia rapidamente, sugando levemente. O loiro gemeu de prazer, enrolando seus dedos no cabelo de Sasori, quando o ruivo começou a usar seus dentes.

Sasori mordiscou as bolas de Deidara e o prepúcio enquanto lambia e chupava, apreciando profundamente os sons que estava causando. Eles o excitavam também, e logo decidiu que uma vez não fora suficiente depois da separação. O mestre de marionetes lambeu distraidamente em torno do anel que atravessava o membro de Deidara, empurrando e puxando a jóia, enquanto considerava seu próximo movimento.

Deidara se contorceu, gemendo com a sensação de Sasori brincando com seu piercing. Seu Danna não concordou em mante-lo a início, usar um anel prateado ao invés de simplesmente deixar o ferimento cicatrizar. Mas agora, Sasori adorava provocar o loiro lambendo e puxando-o. Logo quando Deidara sentia seu segundo orgasmo se aproximando, o ruivo interrompeu suas carícias e se sentou. O loiro estava prestes a protestar, bem alto, mas não teve tempo.

Sasori o virou de costas e tomou seus quadris, levantando-os. Deidara suportou seu peso nos joelhos, auxiliando o ruivo, e mais uma vez o cabo fora enterrado dentro dele. Ele gritou, mordendo o travesseiro, com o intenso prazer enquanto era rasgado ainda mais, não tivera a chance de se recuperar da última vez. Sangue começara a verter, pingando na cama. Revestindo o cabo com umidade escarlate, adicionando à deliciosa fricção.

O mestre de marionetes removeu o cabo inteiramente, e então empurrou-o de novo, desejando ouvir aquele maravilhoso som vindo de Deidara novamente. Ele não foi desapontado. Sorrindo, ele fez de novo, só por esporte, e foi novamente recompensado com um grito e um arfar de "Danna!"

Olhando em volta, Sasori localizou uma bolsa de armas bem dentro de seu alcance. Ele tomou três pequenas shurikens entre os dedos de uma mão, e retornou sua atenção ao parceiro. O mestre de marionetes mudou seu ritmo então, empurrando rápido e com força, esfregando contra o ponto sensível de Deidara, e o loiro começou a mover-se junto com ele, desesperado por mais. Foi logo recompensado quando a mão de Sasori fechou-se em torno de seu membro gotejante. Com as shurikens em sua outra mão, o ruivo traçou três cortes irregulares nas costas de Deidara, e o loiro urrou sua apreciação nos lençóis.

Quando o prazer começou a alcança-lo, Sasori desabou a frente, seus movimentos se tornando instáveis, e enterrou sua face na nuca de Deidara. Ele agarrou o quadril do loiro, esquecendo a shuriken que ainda segurava, elas se enterraram na pele bronzeada e fincaram-se ali. Quando o ruivo atingiu o orgasmo, ele gemeu, e mordeu com força, rasgando a carne e arrancando sangue.

A dor cortante foi demais para Deidara, e ele gritou, movendo-se rapidamente enquanto gozava na mão de Sasori. Eles desmoronaram sobre a cama, Sasori encontrando só agora a energia para remover as armas do quadril de Deidara antes de toma-lo em seus braços enquanto o loiro adormecia nos lençóis mais uma vez manchados de vermelho.

--

Deidara acordou na manhã seguinte notando que Sasori não estava mais na cama com ele. Ao invés disso o mestre de marionetes estava ocupado em sua bancada, trabalhando calorosamente de forma que Deidara só vira quando seu Danna estava inspirado com alguma idéia para uma nova marionete ou arma. Foi o som de seu martelar em alguma coisa que acordara o loiro. Deidara levantou-se, vagando ao redor para ver em que o ruivo trabalhava. Sasori pulou quando o loiro se aproximou, rapidamente apanhando seus planos e escondendo-os em seu manto.

"Sasori no Danna? O que está fazendo, un?"

"Não é nada," Sasori pareceu... Defensivo? Não, não era bem essa a palavra correta. Mas ele definitivamente estava escondendo alguma coisa.

Deidara deu de ombros. Era provavelmente alguma nova marionete ou arma. Sem dúvida ele descobriria logo.

* * *

Infelizmente não dá mais para continuar esse projeto... motivo? a escritora dessa fic parou de escrever nesse capítulo... se quiserem convence-la a continuar a fic, o username dela aqui no FF é Shuriken_to_the_face, eu também fiquei desapontada...


End file.
